Kumo no Kitsunesēji
by shadow74236915
Summary: Naruto has left Konoha. Unfortunately, his escape plan nearly killed him on accident, but he has met A and Killer Bee! Naruto soon joins Kumo, and will become the village's first sage! Naruto/Killer Bee, slight M/M, rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Escape and Encounter

**Kumo no kitsunesēji**

**Hello! Welcome to my first Naruto fic! I have been obsessed with the idea of Naruto being raised in Kumo, and I also like Naruto as a sage! He will use a different summon, though... and I think you can all guess what based on the title.**

**Do not own, nor am I affiliated with, Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto had finally done it. He had left the village that gave him nothing but a bruised body almost every day. The village that sent him to the hospital on many occasions. The village that shunned him simply because of his existence. He had left Konoha, the place of his birth, the village of his childhood, and the last place he would ever consider living in anymore. Getting out was no means feat either, and it took every ounce of his skills of sneaking and pranking to come up with the idea to escape.

He decided to leave three days ago, and while no one in the village cared about him, no one was allowed to leave Konoha without permission. So he had to sneak out. He first thought about going over the wall, but Jonin ninjas patrolled to make sure no one tried to leave without permission. He soon looked to the gates out of the village. Unfortunately, more guards checked anyone who left, so just walking out was a big no-no. He decided to distract the guards and make a break for it. How, though, was a different question entirely. He decided to use the fireworks that he stole during the celebrations on his birthday. He never knew what the parades were about though, only that it had something to do with the Nine-Tailed Fox. No need to worry about that though, and with a plan set in mind, he gathered every single one of his personal belongings in the apartment.

He was lucky to have a sealing scroll or two that he had gotten from a nice old man who came to check on him every couple of weeks. He had been taught how to seal items in and take them back out, and it made packing a lot easier than he could have anticipated. He decided to leave at night, when less people could see him, therefore making it less likely he would be stopped. He went to his bed and slept for the rest of the day, and when nighttime rolled around, he got out of bed and gathered his supplies. Before he left, though, he took one last look around. He decided to leave a note for his Jiji (that was what he decided to call the nice man, and Jiji had seemed to like his nickname a lot). Naruto wrote on a little piece of paper:

_ Dear Jiji,_

_I guess you're probably wondering where I am, being as you usually come to visit every three weeks. The truth is, I'm running away. I have no clue where I am going, but I know I can't stay here anymore. No one treats me like a person except for you, the Ichirakus, and that strange ninja that wears a funny cat mask and saves me sometimes from the villagers on my birthday. I want to thank you four for trying to help me in any small way you can, but I have to go. No one else wants me here, so I will give them what they want. _

_I am leaving Konoha, and I'm not coming back._

_Naruto Uzumaki_

Naruto put the letter right in the middle of his table, (if you could even call it a table), right where Jiji could see it. As an afterthought, he put his pair of goggles on top of it to keep the letter from flying away. He walked out of his apartment, and headed towards the gate.

* * *

Naruto made it to the gate with none of the villagers spotting him (thank kami). He prepared his distraction by rolling the barrel of fireworks in the middle of the road. It was far away from the houses so that they wouldn't catch fire, which he made sure of since he decided he wouldn't destroy Konoha by fire since he loved the village. Just not its inhabitants. After putting the barrel in the perfect spot, he lit a match and set fire to the cord trailing to the fireworks. He quickly headed towards the main gate and waited for the show to begin.

The two Chunins guarding the exit were startled awake as they saw that some imbicile had set of some fireworks. They had a good guess of who it was, and they quickly ran to the source of the commotion to see if he had stuck around. He hadn't, and as soon as they were out of sight, he dashed out of the village with none of the guards spotting him. Obviously, their attention was focused on something else.

Naruto ran until he was sure that no one was following him. Then he ran some more just to be safe. Unfortunately, he should never have stopped. He had taken a break to catch his breath, when he heard a faint whistling noise. It kept getting louder, and when he turned around to check, he was blasted nearly a mile from the sheer force of the explosion.

* * *

You see, when he was rolling the barrel, some of the fireworks had been placed out of alignment. Instead of facing straight up, they were parallel to the ground. They also happened to be facing the exit. the only reason they hadn't immediately sped out of the village, is because they couldn't bust the side of the barrel open. For a while. They soon broke out, and almost blasted the Chunins trying to stop the havoc in the middle of the road. Naruto wasn't as lucky.

* * *

A and his younger brother Killer Bee were just coming back from a mission near the borders of Fire and Lightning, when they saw some bright lights flashing in the distance. Bee, in the excited state of mind a six-year-old has, had immediately rushed away in that direction, squealing with excitement. If A hadn't been distracted enough, and if he hadn't just come out of a battle, he would have stopped Bee before he got too far. Bee made it halfway there before he felt his brother's _**Iron Claw**_ slam his face into the ground. He was just in time, as a firework blasted the area Bee would have been in if A had bee two seconds late.

"BEE! You IDIOT! We are Kumo ninja, and right in front of us is Konoha! Do you know how much trouble we would be in if we are caught in Fire Country? DO YOU?!" A yelled. His brother was strong, and he loved him dearly, but the idiot almost gave him a heart attack nearly every day.

"Hehehe... sorry bro! But its such a cool show I just HAD to go!" Bee replied in the most annoying thing that had ever crossed A's ears...: RAP. The _gaki_ was obsessed with it, even if he wasn't very good with rhyming.

"I don't care! We need to leave now, since Konoha nin could come here any second," A ordered. Bee nodded in agreement (and reluctance), and he got up off the ground. They would have made it back to the border without worry, if a charred and smoking mess wasn't laying right in front of them. As they stared at the... whatever-it-was... it twitched, making Bee scream out loud.

"ACK! What is that?!" Bee yelled. A had no answer, and was about to suggest they just leave it be, when a red aura began to surround the blackened thing. They watched as the marks began to disappear, and soon revealed a blonde boy, about Bee's age, who had whisker marks on his cheeks. A was starting to freak, since he had no idea what it was, but Bee recognized the signs, thanks to a certain octopus.

**"Bee. Do you know who this is?" **Hachibi asked.

_"Yeah, is he a jinchuuriki? Like me?" _Bee replied. No rap for this situation, which the Eight-tails was extremely thankful for.

**"Yes. I even know who he has inside of him. The Nine-Tails. The strongest of the nine,"** Hachibi answered, with a note of jealousy.

_"So, he's got the Kyuubi in him?"_

**"Yeah, that's why you see him healing so fast. Us Tailed Beasts can heal you to some extent, but Kurama was the most skilled in it. I might only be able to repair the burns, but it would still leave some scars. Kurama can do that, AND make it look like he was never injured in the first place!"**

Bee quickly relayed Hachibi's information to A, who was able to calm down.

"He's like you? A container?" A asked. If this was true, Bee might finally find someone who wouldn't run away at the sight of him. He might find a friend.

"Yeah! Mr. Nine and Eight, us meeting must be fate!" Bee rapped. A tick mark appeared on A's forehead, before he took a deep breath to calm down.

"Alright, we will take him to the border and wait for him to wake up. We'll see why he decided to run away from Konoha."

"Wh-what do you mean, 'run away'?"

"Bee, use some sense," A said as he slung the blondie over his shoulder. They began running back to the border,  
"No celebration is being held in Konoha, as far as I know, so someone set those up on purpose. Also, remember how I saved you from an firework that could've blown you to pieces? Well, that firework probably got him instead. Now ask yourself, why is he so far from Konoha? Especially if a celebration is going on tonight."

"I-... I guess that makes sense... but why would he be running?" Bee asked.

"He's like you, remember?"

"...oh..."

* * *

Naruto soon woke up, and the first thing that crossed his mind was, _"...where am I... who are these two people... **why do I smell food**?"_

"Ah, good. You're awake. I was afraid that firework might have caused a little more damage then we thought," said the older one. Naruto was instantly on guard, since he had no idea who these people were. He then noticed how the older one had a different symbol on his hitai-ate than the leaf swirl he was used to. So these two were not from Konoha, and that alone made Naruto relax a little. He suddenly noticed the younger one giving him a bowl with some rice and chicken in it.

"Have some!" the younger one said. Naruto thanked them before he began to dig in. When he was done, he noticed that the older one was staring at him.

"U-ummm... thank you for the food, but I need to be going. I don't want to trouble you anymore than I already have, so thanks but I have to go," Naruto said. He began to stand up, but he was motioned to sit back down. Naruto slowly did so.

"Well, where are you going in such a rush?" the foreign ninja asked him.

"U-um... I don't know..."

"Why were you outside of your village?"

"W-well, I was... I-I was running away..." Naruto mumbled.

"Why?"

"... nobody likes me... I'm ignored by the entire village, except when they glare at me behind my back. I get beaten up almost every week and the doctors treat me just enough so I live. I get overpriced by every store... or at least, the ones who even allow me to shop there. The worst part is on my birthday. If I'm outside of my apartment during the parade, a mob starts up. They chase me... t-they _hurt_ me... I'm only alive today because of _Cat_. He rescues me just in time, delivers me to the hospital, and leaves. Nothing more, nothing less," Naruto says. The shock of the two foreigners sitting in front of him is evident. Naruto doesn't stop, though. He explains everything he had to endure at the hands of the village. He smiles briefly when talking about the Ichirakus and Jiji, but its only for a moment.

Naruto is openly crying by now before he finishes,"...a-and the w-worst part, is the fact that I don't know why they hate me!" Bee is silently crying now too," I-I ask them, but they always say, '_Shut up, DEMON!', "No one likes you, especially after what you did to the Yondaime Hokage!', 'You killed my family!'. _But I know I didn't do any of those things! I don't know why this is happening to me!" Naruto screams. He curls into a ball and sobs. Bee can't hold it back and he starts sobbing too. A... A is ready to KILL someone! How DARE Konoha do this to a child! He couldn't believe the atrocities this child has had to endure. A FUCKING SIX-YEAR-OLD!

The worst part is that his brother can relate. No one in Kumo has ever DARED attack Bee, but they won't go near him either. They act as though Be doesn't exist, and while A acts as though he doesn't care about anyone, it breaks his heart to see his little brother so sad.

"What is your name?" A asked.

"N-N-Naruto," he sobbed.

"Naruto, I want you to listen to me. Bee knows exactly what you've experienced. He was never beat up, since I would KILL the bastard who'd do that to my little bro, but everyone has always ignored him. He never has any friends, and the ones who do try to reach out, are reprimanded by their parents. Do you know why Bee goes through all of this?" A asked. Naruto shook his head 'no'. "Bee contains the Eight-Tailed Octopus. The Hachibi."

Naruto was shocked to say the least. So shocked that he stopped crying instantly. He stared at Bee, who was still sitting next to him and sobbing.

"B-But how?"

"A seal. A seal that is so complex and intricate, that the Hachibi is kept locked away inside Bee," explained A,"You'll see it on his right shoulder."

"... so then, what about me?" Naruto asked.

"Eh?"

"What about me? It can't be a coincidence that the only person who has suffered like me has a demon inside of him."

"... smart kid. Yes, Bee is able to talk to the Hachibi, and it happened to recognize you as a jincuuriki."

"Is it... is it the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked.

"... Yes," Bee answered, "You are the jincuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who single-handedly almost destroyed Konoha. You hold the most powerful of the Tailed Beasts...

...and the most feared."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Heeheehee! SUCH a CLIFFHANGER! Unfortunately, I'm tired of typing, so this is all you'll get for now! However, I would like to start a poll. Naruto WILL BE the Fox Sage. Problem is, I don't know where there secret area should be, or what it should be called. IDEAS, IDEAS, IDEAS PEOPLE!**

**Ciao!**


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions and Discoveries

**Second chapter has arrived! Now, I've addressed some concerns I've received in reviews. First off: Naruto will be the Fox Sage, but MAYYYY also learn Lightning Armor from A. Second: Naruto will NOT fall in love with Hinata. Apparently, they get together at the end in most fics for no reason whatsoever. That will not be happening. Third: Naruto may also learn (or even create) the Seven Swords Style. It all depends on where this goes. Thank you Elder Sibling for your review. Now, as always, I am not affiliated with Naruto/ Naruto Shippuden in any way.**

**Enjoy!**

Naruto was still in shock. It was the morning after his epic escape, and he still hadn't gotten over the fact that he contained the Nine Tails. It was also a shocker to realize that the container for the Eight Tails was sitting right next to him! After learning this, he had sat there quietly for the rest of the night. The two other ninjas (whose names he learned were A and Killer Bee) had slept in their sleeping bags while Naruto stayed awake. He had so many questions running through his head, _'Why would no one tell me what I am? Why did everyone hate me? Why didn't Jiji tell me? Who were my parents, and why did they allow such a thing to happen to their child?"_

The next morning, A woke up and realized the young jinchuuriki had not slept a wink, and it looked like he wasn't planning to anytime soon.

"Hey bro, and whaddya know, the sky looks as though the sun won't show!" Bee said. Commenting on the weather in rap... A was ready to use his **Iron Claw **on a specific jincuuriki.

"Bee, I've told you many times already: SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID RAP!" A roared. Bee was used to his brother's anger, and barely flinched. Meanwhile, Naruto was about ready to pee his pants from the massive amount of K.I. (killer intent) that A was emanating.

"Bro, calm down. Our guest isn't used to your anger."

"Oh, sorry kid," A said. All tension in his face disappeared in a second,"My little brother can get on my nerves quite easily."

"T-That's fine," said Naruto,"I'm leaving soon anyways."

"Hmmm... you know, you still haven't answered my question."

"W-what?"

"Where are you going?" Getting no answer from Naruto, he decided to take initiative,"How about coming with us to Kumo?"

"YES!" Naruto yelled. A smiled at the young jinchuuriki's excitement.

"Alright then," said A. The two Kumo ninjas quickly packed up their supplies. Afterwards, A knelt on the ground and motioned for Naruto to get on his back.

"Faster," was the only explanation, so Naruto obliged. With that, the trio began their five-day trek to Kumo.

* * *

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage (and Jiji to a certain blonde boy), was upset. No, upset would be an understatement. He was heartbroken because his successor's son had run away, and furious because the villagers were celebrating that he did so. Did those idiots not understand what a jinchuuriki actually is? Not to mention that the "demon" they believed to have killed the Fourth Hokage was actually his SON?

"Cat," he said. In answer, an ANBU wearing a cat mask dropped from the shadows in the office ceiling.

"Yes sir?" Cat asked.

"I think it's time that the villagers are told the truth."

"W-what?! No offense, sir, but have you actually lost your mind?"

"Kakashi, my law clearly states that Naruto cannot know what he is. Being as he has... run away... my law allows me to tell the village. To be honest, though, I would rather explain to the younger generation myself, rather than let their parents do so."

"Y-yes sir. Would you like us to halt the parade?" Kakashi asked.

"No," said Sarutobi, with rising anger in his voice," No I will take great pleasure in doing that MYSELF!"

Soon afterwards, the parade was cancelled after the Third Hokage destroyed every float in the parade.

* * *

Naruto was standing at the gates of Kumo in apprehension. He had never been in another village besides Konoha, much less even left the village, and he had no idea what lay behind those giant doors. A was able to clear their group, and the guards opened the gate. Naruto was in shock at the view. When he heard from Killer Bee that Kumogakure is The Village Hidden in the Clouds, he hadn't expected it to be so _literal_. Clouds could be seen just a few feet above the rooftops. The village was built around mountains, and the biggest building was suspended off the ground holding onto the largest mountain like a cuff.

"Working day after day, our dad works in there, slaving away," Bee said, pointing towards said building. Naruto wasn't as annoyed by Bee's rap as A, and surprisingly could understand him to some extent.

"So, where do we go to register me into the village?" asked Naruto.

"Right where Bee was pointing," said A.

After walking through the village for a while, they finally ended at a staircase that led to the huge building. Walking up it and going through the building, they ended up at a desk. Mabui, the Raikage's assistant, saw them coming.

"Hello A-sama, Bee-kun. Welcome back from your mission. Who might this young man be?" asked Mabui.

"Naruto here is going to join the village," A explained.

"Well then, I better take you to the Raikage so you can deliver your report and Naruto can be registered." Mabui led them to a door with the kanji for _Lightning_ on it. A, Bee, and Naruto entered the Raikage's office...

* * *

Immediately after entering, Naruto's first thought was, _"Damm, can you have any more muscles than that?"_ He was referring to the Raikage, whose name was Ē, who was without a doubt the biggest man Naruto had ever seen. _"Jeez, and I thought A-sama was built!" _

"Hey pops. Mission accomplished," said A. Naruto was, again, speechless, since he had no idea that his friends' father was the Raikage.

"Good. So, you eliminated the missing nin by the border?" asked the Raikage. A simple nod confirmed this,"Well, now that that's out of the way, answer me this. Why did you bring the Yondaime Hokage's son to Kumo?" This statement had taken everyone by surprise, especially A. His rival in speed had a son? And said son was actually brought, _by him_, to Kumo?

"Ummmm... I don't know what you are talking about, sir, but I... I _can't_ be the Fourth Hokage's son," said Naruto.

"Well, why can't you? You have the same hair, same eyes, and the same birthplace." After hearing that from his father, A could suddenly see the resemblance. How could he have missed that? The only man to ever beat him in speed, and he can't even recognize his son?!

Naruto was still confused. How could some foreigner, who he had never met before in his life, figure out his parentage in, like, _two_ _seconds_, while the citizens of Konoha couldn't figure it out for years? He voiced his questions, and, surprisingly, it was Bee who answered.

"You are a jinchuuriki. People will view you as a demon, not as some person. ESPECIALLY not as their hero's son. No one in Konoha could get over their hatred, so no one realized you were the son of the Fourth Hokage," he said. After hearing this, it was the Raikage's turn to be shocked.

"Wait, you are a jinchuuriki? Like Bee?" he asked. With a nod, he continued,"So that means the Hokage sealed the Kyuubi inside his own son..." Naruto had come to this conclusion only moments earlier. His own father sent him out into this world as an outcast?

"Well, if you are from Konoha, how did you end up here?" the Raikage asked. Naruto began telling his story, from his first memory, all the way to accepting A's proposal to join Kumo. Afterwards, the Raikage had the same expression on his face as A did when he first heard what Naruto went through: RAGE. FUCKING KONOHA AND THEIR NARROW-MINDED WAYS! Ē immediately accepted Naruto into the village, and everyone was overjoyed at this. Ē was pleased since Kumo had just gained a new weapon. A was glad that his little brother had a friend he can talk to. Bee was happy because their was someone other than his family that treated him like a normal person.

Naruto was ecstatic; he had found a place where he could live, free from those hateful glares he received everyday in Konoha.

He had found a place where he could make a fresh start.

He had found a place where he could belong.

**TBC**

* * *

**Well then, here is Chapter 2 of my series! So far, only one person has commented on where the sacred Fox land should be. A little clearing is a good idea, since it is where foxes make their home. However, it seems a little too plain for my taste. Plus, frogs usually make their homes in swamps and other wet areas. The sacred frog land was a MOUNTAIN. So, a clearing is a possibility, but I'll do that as a worst-case scenario. Also, people have been asking about why Bee was the same age as Naruto. Reason: feel like it plus I want those two to get together, and they can't do that with a 5+ year gap.**

**REVIEWS, REVIEWS, REVIEWS PEOPLE!**

**Ciao!**


	3. Progress Report

Hey guys!

Just want to make a quick announcement. I have started a poll on the question I posted in Chapter 1. Where should the sacred fox land be?

I've gotten some ideas from stubs1101, so thank you! Other ideas I've made myself are also on the list, so check it out!

Others have been talking about my writing style, about how they like it a lot. Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far!

I am always open to Constructive Criticism, so review as much as possible!

Thanks!

_**Kage Musha**_


	4. Chapter 3: Rescue and Recovery

**Welcome to Chapter 3 of my Naru Fanfiction! My poll is still open and waiting for responses, so please check it out if you get a chance.**

**As always, Kage Musha is not affiliated with Naruto/Naruto Shippuden.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A week has passed since Naruto was first brought into the village. Ē had rented out an apartment for Naruto, which was actually not far from A and Bee's house. Sorry, _mansion_. Naruto didn't have to worry about paying bills, just paying for food. Luckily, he had also received a weekly allowance from The Raikage, which was more than enough to pay for food and still have some money left over. He would stash it all away in a secret hiding place, so that he could use it when he would need it.

So far, Naruto has become the talk of the village. As the rumors go, some stranger from Konoha has joined the village, and apparently, he holds the Nine-Tails inside of him. Luckily, the villagers don't feel the same amount of animosity towards him, since he didn't destroy their village. He was simply avoided a little bit, since they all feared the power he contained. When he began using his full name, Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, people began to recognize him as the son of the Yellow Flash. Unfortunately, some of the ninjas held a grudge against him, and they would bully Naruto. They never beat him up, for fear of invoking A and the Raikage's wrath. Bee got the same treatment, but for different reasons. The Hachibi had attacked Kumo multiple times, and while Ē was usually able to keep him from destroying Kumo, many people had lost loved ones to the Eight-Tails. Bee hadn't gone on a rampage yet (thank Kami), but the villagers are holding their breath. No one wanted to talk to him, and he received the same treatment as Naruto did in Konoha, minus the daily beatings. The only person who ever talked to Bee was Naruto Even then, their conversations were never very long. Bee was having a hard time opening up to Naruto, but Naruto was determined to become his friend.

* * *

It wasn't until about a month after Naruto had arrived that Bee began to trust him.

A had been given an assignment by the Raikage to go to a small village by Kirigakure, The Village Hidden in the Mist. Ē had also requested he take Naruto and Bee with him, so that they could both gain knowledge on how to be a ninja. The trio left that three days later, they came to their destination. However the village was almost completely destroyed, and the creature responsible was almost completely wiped out. Matatabi, the Two-Tailed Cat, _was_ in the process of destroying the village, but now was keeled over, completely drained of energy. Soon she began to shrink down to human size, and disappeared, leaving behind a young girl, about the age of Bee and Naruto. The villagers who had managed to escape, were slowly returning to the village. Many broke down at the fact that their home was gone, along with all their memories. Others were kneeling by bodies of their loved ones, sobbing at their death. However, most of the villagers were gathering around the female jinchuuriki.

At first no one moved. Then, a villager bent down and picked up a stick. He walked over and began hitting the young girl. Soon, three others began to join him in attacking the jichuuriki. The rest of the crowd was whipped up into a frenzy of anger. If Naruto hadn't run straight into the middle of it and screamed,"STOP!", A was sure the young girl would've died. Naruto began shouting at the villagers,

"What do you think you're DOING?! That girl has done nothing to deserve this!"

"The cat bitch destroyed our homes, you little shit! That demon can't stay here, and the best way to get rid of vermin is to kill it!" a villager yelled back. He shouldn't have said anything. Naruto stood still for a moment, with his head bowed.

"Killing vermin, eh?" he said, a low undertone in his voice,"The only vermin I see that needs to die... is YOU!" A red aura began to cover his body, and gave him the characteristics of a fox. Two tails sprouted out of his back, and soon, Naruto was in his Two-Tailed Cloak. A had to act fast, before something bad happened. He activated his _Lightning Armor_, and charged forward. He appeared behind Naruto and held his arms and legs down.

"Naruto, don't do anything you will regret later," A grunted.

"NO! I WON'T REGRET KILLING THESE FOOLS!" Naruto screamed as he thrashed about,"THEY WOULD CONDEMN THE GIRL WHO HAD NO CHOICE IN CHOOSING WHO SHE WAS! THEY WILL NOT BE FORGIVEN!" Bee was shocked that Naruto would go up against an entire village, just for the sake of a girl he had never even met. Hos words hit him hard, and he began to sob quietly. The jinchuuriki of the Two-Tails was barely conscious at this point, but she saw just enough. A young boy was defending her, but she had never met him. As she saw him go into his Two-Tails Cloak, she realized he was just like her. With that, she sank into oblivion.

Meanwhile, A was doing everything he could to keep Naruto contained. If he went any farther, he would go into his Three-Tailed Cloak. If he did that, A would be helpless. He looked to the girl on the ground, and an idea popped into his head.

"Naruto, I can understand your anger. However, if you go on a rampage right now, that girl will be in danger. You won't be able to control yourself, and you might kill her. You need to calm down. NOW," A said. That did the trick, as the red aura slowly began to dissipate. Naruto was soon back to normal, but his face hadn't changed expression. With fury in his face, he said,

"If this girl is not wanted in this village, I will bring her with me. She will be out of your hair, and she will not endanger you again. Does that seem acceptable to you?" No one answered him, so he simply picked the girl up, slung her over his shoulder, and left the village. A followed him closely to make sure nobody tried anything funny. As they walked into the forest by the village, a cheer could be heard coming from the village.

"Such jackasses," Naruto grunted. A had to agree with him on that one.

* * *

The female jinchuuriki woke up the day after that incident. She was in a tent, and she was lying on a cot, with her body covered in bandages. She began to panic, not recognizing where she was. As she looked around, she noticed a familiar face. It was the boy who had stood up for her. Naruto noticed she had woken up, and went over to her.

"Hey," he said,"Are you feeling any better?" She nodded. "That's good. I was worried after seeing what they did to you." They sat in silence for a while.

"T-thank... thank you," she said. Naruto smiled at her.

"No problem. Us jinchuuriki gotta stick together," he said with a grin on his face.

"So, you're like me then?" she asked. He nodded.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I've contain the Kyuubi. A friend of mine is outside. His name is Bee, and he's got the Eight-Tails inside of him."

"I-I'm Yugito Nii," she said. Naruto smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you Yugito!"

"S-so why were you in my village? No one ever travels there..." Yugito asked.

"Well, we were on a mission to your village..." Naruto started.

"A mission? But... only ninjas take missions. And you're too young to be one!"

"Well, Bee's older brother was on a mission, and we just tagged along to gain experience."

"...oh..."

"Yeah, to be honest, I don't remember what we were doing anyways... let me go check with A," Naruto stood up and was about to walk out when Yugito asked,"Ummm... can I go outside too?" Naruto looked at her for a moment.

"Sure, but you have to let me help support you, okay?" he said. She nodded her assent, and she sat up. Naruto leaned over, Yugito put her arm around his shoulder, and she stood up. She almost fell back down because of the pain in her legs, but Naruto held her up. They slowly walked out of the tent. A campsite was set up outside, with a fire in the middle with some logs around it to serve as seats. A and Bee were both sitting down around the campfire, but looked up when the two exited the tent.

"Nice to see someone's back on their feet," said A with a smile. Naruto led Yugito over to a log so she could sit down.

"Hachibi says you'll be fine by tomorrow with Matatabi's healing power," said Bee.

"So then, you're the third jinchuuriki?" Yugito asked. A nod confirmed this.

"Thank you all for saving me... but I would like to go home tomorrow..." Yugito said. Naruto stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you crazy? If you go back there, those people will kill you!" he said. Yugito stared at the ground.

"But... but if I don't go back... I won't have anywhere to go..."

"Nonsense! You're coming with us to Kumo!" Naruto said. Yugito looked up at him with shock written across her face.

"You... you would invite me into your village? Even after knowing what I am?" she asked.

"Well, why not? I was brought into Kumo after running away from Konoha. A and Bee found me and gave me a new home, so why can't we do it for you?" Yugito stared at him for a while. Slowly, her eyes began to water. She was soon sobbing, and she began hugging Naruto, and Naruto hugged her back.

"T-thank you! T-thank y-you! Thank you!" she sobbed. Naruto patted her on the back.

"You're welcome, Yugito."

* * *

The group made it back to Kumo four days after that. They would've made it back sooner, but they needed to let Yugito heal up before attempting to move her. They led her up to the building where Ē worked. They walked inside and went to Mabui's desk.

"Hello A-sama, Bee-kun, and Naruto-kun. Did you complete your mission?" Mabui asked.

"Ehehe... not quite. We had to change our plans. However, we still need to talk to dad," A said. Mabui nodded and looked at Yugito, then back to A. A nodded in answer to an unspoken question, and Mabui led the to the Raikage's office. They walked inside and stood in front of his desk, with Yugito clinging onto Naruto's arm.

"Welcome back son. Did you complete the mission?" asked Ē. A swallowed nervously.

"Ummmm... well, there was a change of plans after a big incident but, ummm... no, I didn't," A mumbled. The Raikage sat there for a moment, before emitting a huge wave a K.I. so strong it made Yugito faint. It took A, Bee, and Naruto all their willpower to not piss themselves.

"Why did you not complete the mission, _son_?" Ē asked with false emotion.

"W-well... you see..."

"It's my fault, sir," Naruto said. Ē was shocked, to say the least. So shocked that he forgot to be angry. The three males relaxed with the K.I. fading away.

"Well, what happened then?" Ē asked. Naruto began telling their story, from how the Two-Tails went on a rampage through the small village, to how the villagers attacked the young jinchuuriki, to how Naruto lept to her safety with A following close after, and to how Naruto took her away from the village to keep her safe. By the time he was done, Yugito had woken up, but she was still shaken and couldn't look the Raikage in the eye.

"Child. Look at me, please," Ē said gently. Yugito slowly brought her eyes up to him.

"Any child who flees from the violence of their village is welcome in mine. Would you like to join Kumo?" he asked. Yugito nodded, and soon began crying in joy.

* * *

Yugito had moved into the same apartment as Naruto. There was more than one bedroom, so it was a nice arrangement. Yugito and Naruto realzed that they shared a common love: RAMEN. The two would go down to the ramen stand every day and eat at least 15 bowls. They also liked to pull pranks on people, and many villagers learned that the hard way. The two soon became known as the pranking duo, "The Blonde Devils". They liked their nickname; at least it wasn't demon. Bee had slowly begun to open up to Naruto after seeing him stand up for Yugito, and Naruto couldn't be happier. Bee had also take a liking to Yugito, and she liked him too. She just couldn't stand his rap, even though Naruto seemed okay with it. The trio became inseperable, and they soon were going to be trained by A and Ē.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sarutobi couldn't believe it. The villagers still wouldn't get over their hatred for the blonde boy, and they denied every truth that Sarutobi told them. They said that it was 'Demon tricks' and 'A slight resemblance'. Hiruzen couldn't believe the amount of stupidity in the village. Luckily, some of the clan heads realized the truth. They told Sarutobi that they believed him, to which Sarutobi was grateful. Some of the other citizens also realized that the Hokage was right, and immediately felt ashamed of what they put Naruto through. Others still wouldn't listen to reason, and burned the apartment Naruto lived in down. Sarutobi sighed. These villagers would be the death of him someday.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

...in one of his bases, Orochimaru sneezed. He realized someone was stealing his thunder. How dare someone else try to kill his sensei!

"Curse you, whoever you are!" he yelled to the heavens.

**TBC**

* * *

***Whew* kicked out this chapter in, like, an hour. I am EXTREMELY proud of myself. :D**

**My poll is still up, but not one person has answered. D:**

**My story has been added as a favorite to some authors! :D**

**I have no IDEA what should happen next. D:**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE! I NEED IT!**

**Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 4: Blood and Brothers

**Welcome to Chapter 4! Okay, so... someone has been reviewing my story a lot, and giving me some new things to think about/ talk about with you guys. However, I've decided that I'm going to do what other authors do; put the reviewer's name up and simply answer the question. For example...**

**stubs1101: So far, nothing planned for Yugito... or maybe I DO! You guys will have to wait and see, but I promise that it will be a character from the anime.**

**Like that. **

**Anyways, I am not affiliated w/ Naruto/Naruto Shippuden. Enjoy!**

_**Kage** **Musha**_

* * *

About a month after Yugito arrived in Kumo, Naruto decided to finally ask A something.

"A... what happened to me when I was defending Yugito?"

A was silent for a while.

"What do YOU think happened?" he asked back.

"Well... I was standing in front of her, and that bastard insulted her. All of a sudden, I felt this wave of energy wash over me, but it was filled with rage. I had a hard time not killing all of them, so if you didn't show up, I would've finished what the Nibi started." Naruto explained.

"Well kid, that was the Kyuubi that you felt. He is a demon of anger and bloodlust, or at least, that's how he's portrayed in Konoha. His chakra tried to take over your body, and you were especially vulnerable since you were already filled with rage."

"Well, what happens if I use that chakra?"

"Bad things... you won't be able to control it yet. If you even tried to wield one of kyuubi's nine tails, you would go on a rampage."

"...can you train me?" Naruto asked.

"No baka... I'm not a jinchuuriki, am I?" A said. Naruto began to pout at this. A would be fine as long as- OH GOD! He's doing it. He's making: _the face_. EVERY TIME he uses it, A can't resist and caves in to his demands. His father has been the only one able to withstand this... this _evil_.

"God... stop it!...No... I SAID NO!" A yelled. Naruto didn't give up on his assault, though. Finally, A sighed.

"How about this, since I can't train you to be a jinchuuriki, how about I train you to be a ninja?" A offered. With that, Naruto began cheering in joy.

"YES! I'M GOING TO BE A NINJA! Oh... but what about Bee and Yugito?" Naruto asked.

"Well, Bee's already training with me and dad, but I guess we'll just have to ask Yugito what she wants to do."

With that, Naruto sped off in search of Yugito.

"Damm kids are gonna give me a heart attack someday..."

* * *

Naruto found Yugito in her favorite place in Kumo, on top of the Raikage's HQ. From there, she can see all of Kumo.

"Hey Yugito." Naruto started.

"Oh, hey Naruto." she replied. Naruto sat down next to Yugito, and the two sat in silence for a while.

"So guess what?"

"*sigh*... what?"

"I was talking to A about something. He was telling me about how the Kyuubi tried to take over my body but I was able to calm down and then I asked him about if I could control the chakra but he said no so I gave him the face and he finally said that he would train me to be a ninja and if you wanted, so could you." Naruto rambled. Yugito was only half listening to Naruto, but she caught the words 'train', 'ninja', and 'so could you'. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was saying.

"Wait... A will train me to be a ninja?" Yugito asked. With a nod, she began jumping in joy like Naruto.

"YES! I'M GOING TO BE A NINJA!" she screamed.

"Well lets go tell A that you accept, shall we?" Naruto said. With that, the two raced down the mountain to go find A. Unfortunately, Naruto did the dumbest thing he ever had the misfortune to do, he slipped and fell off the mountain right into the middle of the street down below.

"NARUTO!" Yugito screamed. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend just fell to his death. She quickly raced down the mountain to find him. As she made it to the bottom, there was a crowd standing around the impact area, and in the middle was Naruto. She quickly ran to him, the crowd parting to let her through, and knelt down next to him, sobbing. A happened to hear the commotion, and arrived shortly after Yugito. He was shocked to say the least. To think the baka was stupid enough to fall off the mountain! Ah well, he's gotten out of worse situations before.

"Yugito, you don't need to worry about him. I've seen him almost get blown up by a rocket and he's still kicking," A tried to reassure her.

"Wh-what?" Yugito was confused. A was telling her not to WORRY?! HER BEST FRIEND JUST TOOK A NOSE-DIVE OFF OF A CLIFF! As she stared at A, uncomprehending, Naruto's body began to warm. She heard the gasps of villagers, and as she looked at him, she had to gasp as well. Naruto was glowing with that red aura she first saw him in, except he didn't look as... _foxy_... as he did then. Slowly, Naruto's body began to snap back into place, until all his bones were reset and all bruises disappeared. Everyone knew what happened, the demon chakra healed him.

A quickly grabbed the boy and Yugito, one in each hand, and shushined them back to their apartment.

"I'll put him in his bed, but you can't bug him. He needs to rest after what that idiot did," A told Yugito. She nodded in assent, and A laid Naruto in his bed and closed the door. While Naruto seemed to be unconscious, he was simply doing something that only a few people on earth could do, and two of them lived right within Kumo.

* * *

**Inside the Mindscape...**

Naruto slowly sat up. Where was he? He was in some sort of sewer, but that's not right... the last thing he remembered was falling... OH GOD! DID HE DIE?!

**"No kit. You're still alive and kicking," **a voice said in answer to his thoughts. He looked around for the source.

**"Behind you..." **the voice sighed. Naruto turned around to see a giant cage. Inside was the Kyuubi.

"ACK! IT'S YOU!" Naruto yelled.

**"Who did you think it was? The shinigami?"** he chuckled at his own joke.

"But, how am I here...?"

**"Calm down kit, and let me explain. This is the Mindscape. It's where jinchuuriki can meet with their prisoners, and it only appears after meditating, or if you are in mortal danger. Since you seem to hyper to be able to meditate properly, I assumed the later when I first saw you."**

"Yeah... I sort of... fell off the Raikage's HQ..." Naruto mumbled. Kyuubi stared at him for a while, and then he burst into laughter.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ACTUALLY FELL OFF OF THAT BUILDING! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" **Naruto was NOT amused.

"Stop it! You've had your fun now..." Finally, the Kyuubi was able to get his laughter under control. With a few chuckles still going on, they were able to get back to their conversation.

"Soooo... does my Mindscape have to be a _sewer_?" Naruto asked.

**"Not really. Did you want to change it?"** a nod from Naruto, **"Well, just imagine what you want this place to be. It can be anything, it can be... ummm..." **he paused in shock. The two were suddenly in a hilly meadow, with cherry-blossom trees standing around them. The Kyuubi was a violent creature, but he knew true beauty, and right now he was in the most beautiful place he had ever seen.

"Sooooo... what do you think?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi was silent for a while.

**"I approve,"** was the only answer he got. **"By the way, can you do a favor for me?" **Naruto was instantly on alert.

"What KIND of favor?" he asked.

**"Simple. I want to see the outside world. This place is nice, and it feels like outside... but it can never truly recreate the feeling of being free..."** Naruto thought for a moment.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" he asked. The Kyuubi stared at him in shock, again, for a moment, before snapping back to reality.

**"Okay, well it's simple. You need to give me a little of your blood-"**

"WHAT?! I'm not doing THAT! You're a demon! You'll force me into servitude or something!"

**"I'm actually NOT a demon. I'm more of... a being made of pure chakra,"** theKyuubi explained,**"and even if I was a demon, which I'm not, I can't force you into servitude if I'm trapped in your body."**

"I guess that makes sense... okay where do I give you the blood?"

**"Just here is fine," **the Kyuubi said. He pointed to a shallow dish in the meadow that wasn't there before. Naruto cut himself with a kunai he created and put a few drops of blood in the dish. The Kyuubi then went up a lapped up the blood.

**"Now I need to give you some of mine." **He then lightly nipped his paw until some of his blood came out. He then poured it into the same dish.

**"Now drink." **Naruto did as he said, and drank all of the blood in the dish.

**"I'm warning you now, this is going to hurt the both of us," **the Kyuubi cautioned. With that, the two doubled over in pain, the Kyuubi having a bit more tolerance of pain merely grimaced. Naruto was as used to pain, and curled up on the ground. After the pain receded, both looked at each other again. The blood had given Naruto some orange streaks in his hair, the same shade as the Kyuubi's. The Nine-Tails had a similar transformation, but his tails now had blonde tips on them.

"Does this make us... like, blood brothers or something?" Naruto asked. The Kyuubi simply grinned.

**"Actually, yeah. That is exactly what happened. This also formed a psychic bond between us, so we can communicate outside of the mindscape, and I also share your senses in the real world," **he said.

"Alright then. I guess we better go test this out. Errmmmm... how do I leave?"

**"Imagine a door that leads to the outside." **Naruto did so and a yellow door with an orange frame appeared in the mindscape. Naruto opened the door and stepped through.

* * *

**In the real world...**

Naruto gasped a sat up in bed. He remembered everything that happened to him.

_**"Kit? You there?"** _he heard in his head.

_"Yeah, I am. Guess that means the blood thing worked then. Thanks Kyuubi!" _he responded mentally.

_**"...Kurama,"**_

_"What?"_

**_"You don't ACTUALLY think my name is Kyuubi, do you?"_**

_"Oh... well then, it's nice to meet you Kurama!" _With that, Naruto got out of bed. He had an awesome story to tell everyone!

* * *

**Alright! Fourth chapter is DONE! I've been working on this for a few days now, since school is driving me crazy... ANYWAYS**

**I've had only 1 person vote on the poll *cough* stubs1101 *cough*. PEOPLE. YOU NEED. TO. VOTE.**

**Anyways, I'll be keeping said poll up until a day after I finish a specific chapter. Don't know which chapter it'll be. Still doing this whole story ad-lib as I go along.**

**Ciao!**


	6. Progress Report Part 2

Hello everybody!

Okay, so my poll will be taken down the day I post the next chapter.

HOWEVER: My mom is getting on my case about school and boy scouts, so that won't be happening for a while since I need to do late work. Hopefully, I will post a new chapter before the end of next week, but I have no idea... she's a bitch when she gets in one of her moods...]

Removed the forest idea for my poll since the Sacred Slug land is actually a forest. I know, since I looked it up a few days ago.

I will be doing my best to try and post between 2-6 on weekdays and 9-6 on Saturdays (from AZ time zone point-of-view). Sundays are a no-no, and I have no idea about my mom's work schedule during the week, so I'll just ad-lib it like I usually do.

*Whew*... glad I could get all that off of my chest. Check back daily! I'll post as soon as possible!

_**Kage Musha**_


	7. Chapter 5: Monster and Meetings

**Hello loyal fans!**

**I've gotten some questions that I would like to answer (same style as before)...**

**stubs1101: This story is more like the two fall in love and turn into a couple. I MAY do some yaoi, but I'm sort of focusing on making a story. I will probably put up a separate story as a one-shot between Bee and Naruto in this universe. Didn't mean to disappoint you...**

**Silvermane1 ****: Naruto may learn sealing, since he is an Uzumaki. Don't know about the Hokage thing, maybe but I still need to advance more in the story first. No idea about Naruto's dom/sub preference yet... probably bottom, just not too feminine; he might also get preggers simply because he needs to carry on the lineage, but there are others Uzumakis in the anime who I can bring in to help out with that. Naruto may also gain fox-like attributes, but he's got plenty already. Probably just to give him some variety. Naruto IS going to sign the summoning contract (since he HAS to be a sage in this story and the only way to be a sage is to hold their contract). Speaking of sages, yes eventually Jiraya and Tsunade will find him and they will form a bond.**

**Sorry that took so long! Had a lot of ?'s from Silvermane.**

**So far, a few people have voted on my poll... thank you so much! Probably going to close it after I finish this chapter, a day after AT LEAST, since I'm writing this chapter over time, and I started this on the 14th.**

**So yeah, the day after you guys read this (or two days after if my mom is home the day after I post this) the poll will be closed. Lots of you think the treehollow is a good idea, and I like it too! **

**Anyways, not affiliated with Naruto franchise.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto had the whole room fixated on him. He had exited his room to have Yugito tackle-hug him in joy, then she started beating him up for doing something so STUPID. She finally calmed down enough to notice the new orange streaks in his hair.

"Naruto, what happened to your hair?" she asked. Naruto chuckled.

"Not telling until all of you meet up with me. That means A, Bee, Raikage-sama, and you," Naruto replied. She was a little mad at him for being so secretive, but he stopped her before she could go on a rant.

"Trust me, it'll be easier telling you all at once." She nodded and the two set off to the Raikage's HQ.

* * *

After making it to Mabui's desk, the two asked her if they could see the Raikage, and if she could alert A and Bee to come as well.

"You are just in luck, A and Bee are already talking inside the office," she said. Suddenly, they heard a crash followed by A and Ē's angry yelling.

"Well," she sighed,"they WERE talking..." She led the two to the Raikage's office and they both went inside. A and Ē were glaring at a crater in the wall that held Bee, dazed and grinning.

"Was he rapping again?" Yugito asked. Both nodded. "Can I hit him one more time?" Another nod, and all three were grinning. Yugito went up to Bee and smacked him upside the head. He grunted in pain and fell out of the crater. Then he noticed Naruto.

"Hey Naru-bro, did you dye your hair or something?" he asked, wisely not rapping.

"Well, not exactly... but that was the reason me and Yugito are here," Naruto answered. With that, he launched into his story about what happened inside his mind. When he finished, A was the first to speak.

"So... you gave your blood to a demon, simply because he asked to see the outside world?" he asked. A nod from Naruto,"DID YOU SUFFER BRAIN DAMAGE FROM THAT FALL OFF THE MOUNTAIN?!" A roared. Naruto held up one finger.

"Actually, the Nine-Tails is _not_ a demon. He is simply a being made entirely of chakra. Besides, he can't very well control me if he's locked up in my stomach," Naruto argued. "The reason I even brought this up was because I wanted to see if Yugito and Bee could try it as well."

"Well, I've already met the Hachibi, but we only talked for a little bit. Although, if you say I can change the scenery, then I'll get to work on that. Not very fun to sit in a cave all day..." Bee said.

"I've never met the Nibi... can't talk to her either..." Yugito said.

"It's easy!" Naruto said,"All you need to do is meditate until you make it into the mindscape!"

"Absolutely NOT!" A screamed. "The Tailed Beasts are dangerous! You can't make a deal with them and expect nothing bad in return!"

"I trust the Kyuubi. After all, he told me his true name," Naruto countered. "He would never do that to someone he would betray later."

"Well then, Mister _Consort-With-Demons, _what is his name?"

"I'm not telling you," came the simple reply. There was a moment of silence as the two regarded each other, one with fury and the other with contempt.

"Why not?" A asked with venom in his voice.

"Two reasons: one, you are not a jinchuuriki and you don't understand the Tailed Beasts like me, Yugito, and Bee. Second: You are being an ass, and I won't give out the Kyuubi's name to someone I can't trust," Naruto said. The utter contempt in his voice sent A over the edge. How DARE this little shit talk to him like that! Especially after he had offered the brat a place to live after he ran away from Konoha!

A lunged at Naruto preparing an _Iron Claw _to smash him into the ground. Before he could get there, Yugito and Bee stepped in front of Naruto, shielding him. A stopped in his tracks as he noticed how the three were looking at him. Naruto, still with his contempt, and Bee with utter disappointment. However, he looked at Yugito and was instantly sobered from his fury. She stared at him with a look that asked him why he would betray her, the man who she looked up to, who protected her, and who had tried to attack her best friend in a fit of anger. She knew he could probably seriously hurt Naruto in this condition, unlike the other times when he did it out of annoyance. A stopped and looked at the three for an instant before walking to the door and opening it up. Before he closed it, he said, "I expect to see the three of you at the training ground at our house tomorrow, 8 o'clock sharp. Be on time, or I won't train you." With that, he slammed the door.

"Uh... what just happened?" Bee asked.

"That was his way of saying he was sorry," The Raikage explained. "He doesn't like to admit he was wrong, so he wouldn't be caught dead apologizing." Naruto seemed to cheer up at that. Maybe he can still trust A, he thought to himself.

"Hey guys, do you want to try and talk with the Hachibi and Nibi?" Naruto asked. The other two jinchuuriki nodded the approval and the trio walked out.

* * *

The three went to Naruto and Yugito's apartment and sat down in the living room.

"Okay, well since you've done this before Bee, why don't you get started?" Naruto said. Bee nodded and began to meditate. "Now then, I'll tell you how to do it, in theory since I've never done it this way myself," Naruto said to Yugito. She nodded he consent and began to meditate herself.

"Imagine that there is a door in your mind. The door is not connected to a wall, it's just standing there. Walk to the door and open it. You should see a stairway leading into blackness. Walk down the stairs until the see a room. That should be where the Nibi is."

* * *

**Bee's Mindscape**

Bee woke up inside a cave that opened up to the side of a sea-side cliff. He had been here once before, so he knew what to expect. All the same, it startled him to suddenly hear the Hachibi thrashing about behind him.

**"Dammit! Let me out of here!" **The Hachibi raged. Surprisingly, Bee hadn't been noticed yet. This wasn't sitting well with Bee, since he hated it when people ignored him. So, he cleared his throat loudly, and quite obnoxiously. The Hachibi slowly calmed down, and turned to face the jinchuuriki.

**"What do you want?"** the octopus asked sharply. Bee shrugged.

"Not much... I heard from a friend of mine that I can change the appearance of the mindscape. However, if you are in a bad mood I should just leave now and forget about it," Bee replied casually. The Hachibi got nervous for a second. He couldn't last a single day more in this dank excuse for a prison, and when his warden was offering to change it but decides against it... well, he panicked in a very un-demonlike way.

**"NO! No, don't leave me in this place anymore!"**

"Well, I could change it for you... if you like."

**"Yes! Please get me out of this cave! I can't stand it in here anymore!"**

"Alright, what would you like?" Bee asked. He gave the Hachibi pause for a moment. Would he seriously throw away his only bargaining chip?

**"You... you would do that? You don't want anything in return?" **he asked in disbelief. Bee shook his head.

"Not cool to sit and rot away in a cave, so I'll change it around and let you see the light of day!" he rapped. A tick mark appeared on the Hachibi's forehead. Of all the rotten luck, why did _he_ have to end up with the basket-case of a jinchuuriki?

**"Well, to be honest... I would like to get back to my home in the sea," **the Hachibi requested. A nod from Bee, and he began concentrating. Soon, the walls of the cave vanished to reveal the depths of the sea. Bee ended up standing on the seafloor, where, if this was real life, he would have either died by drowning or by water pressure. Coral reefs grew straight up for miles, symbolizing the area in which the Hachibi would stay contained. He still had plenty of room to swim around.

**"...wow..." **was the only thing the Eight-Tails could say. Bee was pleased to. It was eerily beautiful, to be honest.

"Ummm... actually, there is one thing I would like..." Bee hesitantly began. Hachibi had a pretty good idea, considering his brother's ideals of loyalty.

**"Let me guess, you want to become blood brothers," **the Hachibi finished. Bee nodded shyly. He realized now that he probably should have asked that _before_ he granted the Hachibi the thing he so desperately wanted.

**"Granted." **Bee was in shock.

"But... you don't owe me anything... all I did was simply change the surroundings. That doesn't merit anything!"

**"Oh, on the contrary, it merits very much indeed. First, you granted me something you didn't even need to do. However, you didn't even think to ask me for repayment until after it was all said and done. I take gratitude very seriously in life, and you deserve mine." **With that, the Hachibi made a shallow dish in side of his cage. After both did the same thing that Naruto and Kurama did, (and experience the same pains they did), they became blood brothers. Bee had highlights in his hair similar to Naruto's but his were slightly pinkish. The Hachibi's skin darkened a bit, as though Bee's skin color was mixed with his.

"Ah man! My hair looks stupid!" Bee complained.

**"What's wrong with that color? If you don't like it, I can reverse the process, but it will be a hundred times more painful than before..." **the Hachibi threatened. Bee clammed up instantly.

"No worries dude! I'll just... ummm... cover it up..." Bee mumbled.

**"Alright then. Now, I'm not sure if that blonde boy told you, but we now have a telepathic connection. We already had one before, but it was weaker. Now I can sense what you sense, and even a little more than you, so I can protect you from all angles. Another thing, we will be able to connect with the Kyuubi and his jinchuuriki on a mental plane. If your other friend is trying as well, she will be able to join us."**

"That's pretty cool Hachibi!"

**"Stop with that name! It isn't mine! That was what the humans decided to call me, and I hate it!"**

"Well, what is your name?" Bee asked. Hachibi realized he backed himself into a corner with that last remark of his. But... he decided he could trust the boy.

**"Gyuki. That is my name."**

* * *

**Yugito's Mindscape...**

Yugito found herself in a deep pit that was huge all the way around. If she looked up, she could barely see a dot that was the sky above. As she looked around, she saw a structure that looked a bit like a cat carrier. As she approached it, she saw a mass of blue flames curled up in the corner.

"H-hello? Are you..." she started.

**"The Two-Tails? Yes I am the Nibi," **a voice finished for her. The blue flames in the corner started moving, until it stood up to show that it made up a giant cat. The cat stretched like most cats do after they wake up, and slowly walked over to where Yugito was standing outside the cage. She then sat down in front of the girl and eyed her closely.

**"Hmmm... you seem to have discovered about the mindscape alteration and the Blood Siblings technique. Interesting..."**

"Y-yes. My friend Naruto did it first and told me and my other friend how to do it."

**"So I suppose you want to become blood sisters, eh?"**

"No."

**"No? Then why are you here?"**

"I'm going to change the mindscape."

**"Hmmm... I know you are intelligent girl. So why would you throw away your only bargaining chip into receiving my help?"**

"First off, I'm going to _ask_ for your help, not demand it from you. You suffer enough without having to do someone else's bidding. Secondly, the people in my old village have a saying, 'You catch more flies with honey than vinegar'."

**"That is a stupid metaphor."**

"I know, but the meaning is clear. Be nice to others, and you are rewarded. So, what would you like the mindscape to look like?"

**"To be honest, I like the idea of a living room with a warm fireplace to lay by." **Yugito nodded and began to concentrate. Soon, a room that looked just like the one in her apartment replaced the deep pit. A fireplace was roaring against one wall, and a window with sunlight streaming in on the adjacent wall.

**"Very nice... I could get used to this."**

"Ummm... do you like puzzle games, perhaps?" Yugito asked. The Nibi regarded her.

**"Why?"**

"Well, neither of my friends like to play with me and it gets boring by myself. I like Sudoku, but they think it's confusing and boring.

**"You like Sudoku too?" **Nibi asked. She was genuinely pleased. Finally, a jinchuuriki that had intelligence!

"Yes! I love it!"

**"You know... I think I like you. You have a brilliant mind. Would you like to become blood sisters?" **Yugito nodded in excitement. After going through the same process and pains, they had become blood sisters. Yugito's left iris suddenly turned yellow, while her right iris turned green. The Nibi had many black markings among the blue flames, and they all suddenly had yellow tips to them.

**"Well now, I think I can trust you. I am usually right about stuff like that. Now then, I want you to stop calling me Nibi. My name is Matatabi."**

"Well then, it is very nice to meet you Matatabi."

* * *

**Naruto's Mindscape...**

"Soooo... when do you think they will be done?"

**"How should I know? Nothing seems to have happened yet, so just..." **Kurama paused.

"What? What is it?" Naruto asked.

**"Interesting. They both finished at the same time. Well now, would you like to meet the other two tailed beasts?"**

"How can I do that?"

**"We tailed beasts have to communicate with each other _somehow_." **With that, the mindscape around them began to shift. Soon, it molded itself to form a wedge with Naruto standing near the tip and Kurama behind him. Another wedge began to form, but it looked as though it was made of water. Bee soon appeared inside, with Gyuki behind him. A third wedge formed, which was looking pretty familiar to Naruto. It looked like his apartment's living room! Yugito appeared on that wedge, with Matatabi standing behind her. However, a fourth wedge formed with what looked like a jungle inside of it. A giant red gorilla with four tails appeared inside, but no one else did. After brief introductions between the three jinchuuriki and their hosts, all six focused on the gorilla. He had become infuriated with the fact that they all completely ignored him until now, and was glaring at all of them.

**"Soooo... ehehe. How have you been?" **Kurama tentatively asked.

**"How DARE you all ignore me! I am the King of the Sage Monkeys! I am the Handsome Monkey King! I am the Great Sage Equaling Heaven! I am-"**

"Annoying." A man with red hair and a weird face protector appeared in front of the tailed beast.

"Hi. My name is Roshi of Iwagakure. This great oaf behind me is the Four-Tails, and I am it's jinchuuriki."

* * *

**Ha HAH ha hah ha HA! Didn't think I'd bring in another tailed beast and jinchuuriki in so soon, DID YOU?!**

**Ah well, it will make sense soon. I decided that each tailed beast will have a trait that they will value above everything else, so try and figure it out on your own. Some are easy, others are confusing. Whatever!**

**Poll goes down tommorow. Treehollow seems to be favored most...**

**That's all for now!  
**

**Ciao!**


	8. Poll Results

Dum da-DUMMMMM!

Well everybody, the poll has been officially closed! There were some last minute votes, but the result has stayed the same. The Sacred Fox land shall be...

THE TREEHOLLOW!

Poll Standings

Treehollow: 6

Meadow: 3

Island: 2

Tundra: 0 D:

Anyways, I got the info I need to continue my story. HOWEVER... it probably will not even be introduced until after Naruto makes it to Chunin. He has to be at least a respectable ninja before he gets a massive power boost.

Thank you for making my life easier! Probably going to update by this weekend.

Ciao!

_**Kage Musha**_


	9. Chapter 6: Strayed and Searching

**Heyooooo!**

**So, yeah. I told you guys already that I took down the poll and the final results. Still going to be a while before he signs the contract and is taken away to become a sage. Now then, answers for reviewers...:**

**stubs1101****- (I hope I remembered your username...) Gaara will arrive during the Chuunin Exams, which will take place in Konoha. SPOILERS! (Not really though, that happened in the anime...) Gaara will have the same attitude, except he will not have _too_ much bloodlust. One-Tail will be slightly more sane, but his values of strength will make him act a little more towards killing people to prove his strength.**

**So yeah. 5-8 more chapters might put us in the Chuunin Exams arc. I'll try to add a bit more character to people, but it's hard to make rap...D:**

**Do not own/affiliate myself with Naruto.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone was staring at the new duo. The Yonbi was staring at his jinchuuriki with absolute fury, but Roshi was meeting his gaze with a calm stare. The contrasting personalities made it clear that the two did not like each other.

**"How DARE you-" **the Yonbi started.

"'How dare I...' *blahblahblahblah*. You really need to get yourself a new catchphrase," Roshi taunted. Everyone around them held their breath. Shit was about to hit the fan. Or... so they thought. Roshi and the Yonbi were glaring at each other, until they both busted out laughing. Everyone was still staring at them, this time in confusion instead of fear.

**"Uhhh... am I missing something here bro? The dude CLEARLY disrespected you, to your face no less, and here you are laughing about it." **Kurama asked. The Yonbi was able to calm down enough to explain.

**"He has earned my respect. He was on a mission to eliminate some missing nin, but the mission report stated no more than 10. There were at _least_ 25 that had banded together. The team was unprepared, and they were only able to eliminate 15 before one of his comrades got hurt. That was when Roshi had his teammates leave him behind so they could escape together. He stood against the remaining 10, and killed them all. He had stayed behind to give his comrades time to escape, there was no greater honor than that." **With that, Roshi's tale was finished, and the Yonbi turned his attention onto the other three jinchuuriki. **"Now then, tell me, why ****have** you three completed the blood ritual with your jinchuurikis?"

**"These young children have fulfilled our values, even without knowing about them," **Matatabi answered. As the tailed beasts talked among themselves, the jinchuurikis also started to converse.

"So, how long have you three been a jinchuuriki?" Roshi asked. Naruto and Yugito both answered that they had been a jinchuuriki their entire lives.

"Well, I got the Hachibi when I was 4. The previous jinchuuriki had lost control, and died. Hachibi says he remembered what happened that day, but as though his consciousness was separate from his body. He was quickly subdued by pops, and they had me become the next container. More like they politely ordered me to," Bee answered. His friends had never heard this story from him. They asked many times, but he always had the excuse that he never looked to the past. After hearing the children's stories, Roshi began his own.

"My uncle is the Third Tsuchikage, who still leads the village. The previous jinchuuriki had lost control, similar to the Hachibi. Except for the fact that the Yonbi did it of his own accord, as he later explained it to me, '...the man was disrespectful to me, and the village never gave me the proper respect. So I simply gave them what they deserved,'. The Tsuchikage had quickly ordered me to be the next jinchuuriki, and I follow any orders he gives me. After five years, the incident you just heard the Yonbi explain took place, A few weeks after that, I left my village to see the world. Unfortunately, my village hates me for leaving, and the other villages have lost all love for Iwagakure. I've had to maintain an anonymous personality, lest I become attacked by ninjas from Kirigakure or Konohagakure."

"Wait, Konoha hates you too?" Naruto asked.

"Well, not me specifically... but I am in the bingo books. I am an A-class ninja, and many ninjas come searching for me to get the nice-sized bounty on my head. Why do you care about Konoha? Would it happen to be your relation to the Fourth Hokage?" All three friends were shocked he knew about this. Especially Yugito since she never knew her friend was related to someone so famous.

"Well... I can't say I'm pleased that someone I don't know very well can figure it out so easily. Is it really _that _obvious?"_  
_

"Well _duh_! You look like the spitting image of him! ...except for the whiskers and orange streaks. I had fought your father once before I left Iwa, and I can tell you exactly why he was labeled a SS-rank ninja. The only reason I'm still alive is that he knew I was a jinchuuriki. He probably didn't want to kill, or quite possibly release, the Yonbi."

"What was he like?"

"You mean you never knew your own father?"

"No. I didn't even _know _he was my father until I came to Kumo."

"Why the hell did you go to Kumo? Konoha and Kumo have been bitter enemies for years!"

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WANT TO STAY IN KONOHA?!" Naruto roared. All attention was focused on him, including the tailed beasts. "THEY HATED ME OVER IN MY OLD VILLAGE! They would ignore me, scorn me, beat me! Some people went farther, and it was awful... and others were out for my blood. They would have killed me if it wasn't for the ANBU who saved me many times, and if it wasn't for Kurama's healing. I hate the villagers of Konoha. The ninjas never atttacked me, except for some low-level, ignorant Chunins, so I don't care about them. Only a few people ever cared enough to be nice to me... but no matter what I hear, I will NEVER go back to Konoha." With that, a yellow and orange door popped into existence behind Naruto.

**"Kit... don't-" **Kurama started, but it was too late. Naruto walked through the door, and the door vanished. Even though Naruto left, Kurama was still there, looking extremely embarassed at his jinchuuriki's behavior.

**"Well!" **Matatabi huffed, **"That boy has some serious issues with Konoha."**

"Matatabi, please don't say stuff like that..." Yugito said. Kurama suddenly jerked to one side, as though someone just screamed in his ear.

**"Ermmm... he can still hear and see us..." **Kurama mumbled.

**"Well tell that BOY that he had NO RIGHT to leave my presence without being excused!" **Yonbi yelled.

**"Ummm... okay, but- wait. Okay, he disabled the connection, for now... *Grrrr* I am ready to KILL HIM!" **Roshi was standing in shock. He had no idea that jinchuuriki were treated like that. Everyone had usually given him a wide bearth, but he always assumed they feared the Yonbi, not himself. Yugito noticed the look on his face.

"He's not the only one," Yugito started. Roshi looked at her in disbelief. "In my old village, Matatabi had gone on a rampage. Afterwards, when she calmed down enough for me to rein her back in, the villagers attacked me as I laid helpless on the ground. If Naruto hadn't lept to my defense, I'd probably be dead. I was brought to Kumo, and it has become my home." Roshi began thinking. Kumo was the only place that seemed to treat their jinchuuriki with respect instead of hatred. Also, Kumo didn't actually hate Iwa, just simply lost their respect for his village. Maybe...

"Where are you, at the moment?" Yugito asked.

"Rice country," Roshi answered.

"Okay, if you keep going Northeast, you will make it to Lightning Country." Roshi studied her carefully.

"What makes you think I want to go to Kumo?"

"I never said anything about you coming to Kumo. But, since you really want to..."

* * *

Yugito and Bee had woken up a few minutes after Naruto had left. As they looked around, they noticed Naruto was still in his mindscape.

"What's he doing?" Yugito asked. In answer to her question, Naruto opened his eyes.

"I was probably trying to meditate within my mindscape. It's hard to do so when people are talking about you as though you can't hear them."

"Well, _excuse me_! I was only going to tell you something that is top-secret and very important! But if you're just going to be a jerk like that, then you'll have to wait until said secret takes effect."

"WHAT? Look, I'm sorry, okay? Please tell me what's going on!" Naruto begged. As he was focusing on Yugito, Bee made a silent escape from the apartment. He had to tell his pops to expect someone at the gates in a few days.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"What do you mean our godson ran away?!" two sages yelled at the Hokage. Jiraya and Tsunade had decided to come back to Konoha, for reasons unknown. As they were talking with the Hokage, Jiraya realized he hadn't seen Naruto once since he left the village. He then decided to go visit his godson, and asked the Hokage where he was living. That was when the shit hit the ceiling.

"I told you two, the guards reported a barrel of fireworks was set off near the south gate. A few days afterwards, the ANBU reported that Naruto hadn't been seen since that incident. What I've concluded is that he set up a diversion so that he could run away," Hiruzen explained.

"And why, pray tell, would Naruto ever choose to leave the village that his father had once led?" Tsunade asked. Neither of them were present when they heard of the Hokage's law that prevented anyone talking about the Kyuubi, or Naruto's father. So, when Sarutobi described, in detail, what Naruto went through, the two sages got up out of their chairs, caused great damage to the office, and busted the door down to leave. Before they were out of view, Jiraya turned to the Hokage.

"We are leaving to go find our godson. You will not speak to us ever again." With that, Jiraya and Tsunade left the building.

* * *

**YAYYY! Done with this chapter in, like, a day! I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving yesterday!**

**Now, it seems obvious Roshi will arrive in the next chapter, and that Jiraya and Tsunade will find Naruto. The question is, when do they find Naruto?**

**Chapters later. That is all I will say. Although, I can't remember if I already said they will meet him before or after the Chunin exams... Whatever! I override any previous decisions with this: BEFORE.**

**There, all done. You guys should take a look at the poll results if you haven't already.**

**Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 7: Arrival and Accepted

**'SUP, MY HOMIES?**

**Sorry... sorry about that...**

**Whatever, so this chapter is going to be the start of our favorite jinchuurikis' training. Roshi will arrive, and we also get a glimpse at Jiraya and Tsunade's efforts at finding Naruto. **

**Sooooo... yeah. That's it. Do not own/affiliate myself with Naruto in any way.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Roshi was about an hour away from Kumo, Naruto hadn't figured out Yugito and Bee's secret, and A was training the the hell out of them. It was just another day in the life of Naruto.

Anyways, the day after the mind conference between the four jinchuuriki was the day A started training the three to become ninja. Naruto was nearly late, thanks to a faulty alarm clock and Yugito's thought process. _She _had woken up on time to leave for training, but Naruto's door was still closed, so she had no idea that he was still inside. She simply assumed that Naruto had gone earlier than her, so she left to catch up to him. Naruto woke up 20 minutes later, and he had five minutes to get there. Thanks to Kurama's yelling was he able to wake up at all.

"Oh shit! OHSHITOHSHITOHSHIT! I'm LAAAATE!" Naruto had screamed as he got out of bed.

**"Kit, give me control of your body, NOW! I'll get us ready and outside in the blink of an eye!" **Kurama ordered. Naruto was able to trust Kurama by now, so he complied. His body shuddered and he dropped his head. When he looked up again, his eyes turned red and demonic and his orange streaks and whiskers became more pronounced. Kurama was in charge, for now, and he didn't waste a moment. He became a blur as he sped around getting ready to leave. He then quickly lept out of the apartment and darted across rooftops to get to the training ground on time.

Many guards will recall that day with wonder, as no one was able to figure out what that strange blur was speeding across the village

* * *

At the training ground, A was standing at the entrance impatiently. Did he really lose that much respect from the boy? What else would he have to do, apologize?! He shuddered at the thought. No, if he doesn't want to be trained by A, then that was fine by him. Before he could turn back to his two other students, he saw a blur running down the path. It stopped right in front of him, which revealed it to be Naruto with some very... _strange_... characteristics. As A watched, Naruto shuddered and dropped his head. When he looked back up, he looked just like he used to.

"Naruto... what were you doing?" A asked in exasperation. Naruto chuckled weakly and grinned fearfully.

"Ummm... well I was almost late, so I had to give myself a boost to get here in time," Naruto offered.

"A boost, eh? So what does that mean? Do I need to take you to get a drug test?"

"No! I wouldn't take drugs!"

"Then what was the 'boost' you mentioned?"

"Ummm... I gave Kurama control over my body so he could get me here on time..." Naruto mumbled. A stared at him for a few seconds.

**THE NEXT FEW SECONDS HAVE BEEN DELETED SO AS NOT TO DAMAGE ANYONE'S YOUNG AND INNOCENT MIND FROM THE HORRORS INFLICTED UPON NARUTO.**

Yugito and Bee were horrified at seeing what A was doing to Naruto. The only small comfort they could take was that he would heal back up after A was done.

* * *

**10 Minutes Later...**

A was done beating up Naruto, and Naruto was done healing. Finally, the training would begin.

"Now then, we are going to start your training with morning warm-ups. Every day, I want 50 push-ups, 50 crunches, 50 pull-ups," here he gestured to a bar attached to a wall," and 5 laps around the training ground. However, I'm going to start you off at 10 each and 1 lap. I'll increase it every day so that you don't hurt yourself. Ten days after you make it to the maximum, I'm going to add seals to your arms and legs. They will slowly gain weight over time, and will end up at seventy-five pounds. Now that I've explained what you're getting yourselves into, do any of you want to back out?" All three shook their heads no. "Then GET MOVING!" A roared. They all jumped, then immediately began their lap around the yard.

* * *

After they finished the normal warm-ups, A called them over.

"Now, we are going to begin chakra control. What you all need to do is take a stone and, by using chakra, suction it to your body. To do this, you must focus the chakra in your body to the particular spot you want the rock to stick. However, you must also use a specific amount of chakra. If you use too little, the rock will fall off, and if you use too much, the rock will crack. Practice this until you can stick a rock to your finger." With that, A shunshined away. The three spent the next two hours trying to get the rocks to stick to their finger, but it always ended with them cracking the rocks. However, a movement by the entrance to the training ground caught their attention. As they were trying to figure out who was there, a figure stepped into view

Roshi had arrived.

* * *

"Roshi! What are you doing here?!" Naruto exclaimed. Roshi chuckled.

"Well, if you had simply stuck around instead of stomping off like you did during the conference, you would have heard Yugito coercing me into coming here. I would have come here on my own, but at least she made it so that I would be expected."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me, we are going to have to take you to the Raikage to get you registered." Bee exclaimed.

"Well, by all means. Lets pay a visit to the Raikage." The four jinchuuriki walked to the H.Q. of Kumo. After making it to Mabui's desk, she immediately drew a defensive position after seeing the Iwagakure symbol on Roshi's headband.

"What are you three doing? Why would you bring someone from Iwa into the heart of Kumo?" she exclaimed.

"Well, he left his own village, he wants to join ours, and he contains the Yonbi," Yugito explained. Mabui stared at her in shock.

"And how did you three come by this information?"

"The tailed beasts can hold a mental conference with each other across vast distances. Bringing their jinchuuriki with them is a piece of cake. We were simply planning on talking between us three, but I guess the Yonbi decided to find out what we were doing, so they ended up talking to us as well," Naruto explained. Maubi relaxed a little at that, but she was still wary.

"Alright. I'll take you to the Raikage, but be respectful. He will toss you out if he doesn't like you, and don't think the Yonbi will help any. He's taken down the Hachibi multiple times without injury," Mabui warned. She led them to the Raikage's office and announced their arrival. As the four jinchuuriki entered the office, suspicion was plain on the Raikage's face.

"Bee, why is someone from Iwagakure in our village?" Ē asked. Bee quickly explained the whole situation, from all three becoming blood siblings, to Roshi being invited to Kumo.

"Yugito, why would you invite him? You have never met him before, and the only solid defense you have is that he is the Yonbi's jinchuuriki."

"I trust him," was all Yugito would say. The way she said it though was what made the Raikage think. She was able to read people very well, and she was always right with her assumptions. Ē had no choice but to trust her as well.

"Alright, I will let you join Kumo, but on two conditions," Ē offered. Roshi remained still, wondering what the Raikage would want. It wouldn't be good if he was asked to give out his village's jutsus...

"One: you must help my son, A, in training these three to become ninja. By being a jinchuuriki yourself, you can help them with the difficulties they will face. Two: if you ever betray us after I willingly offer you a place to live, I will hunt you down and kill you." This last part was said with an extreme amount of K.I. directed at him. Roshi was able to stand tall, but he couldn't help but shiver in fear.

"I-i understand Lord Raikage," Roshi stuttered out. The K.I. ceased instantly.

"Just so I make myself clear. Now then, I will draw up the paperwork necesary to register you into Kumo. About your ninja rank... what level were you before you left Iwa?"

"High Chunin. I would have made Jonin, if I hadn't decided to travel the world..."

"Well, you will remain a Chunin over a six-month period. After the sixth month, you will be allowed to become a Jonin at any time." With that, Roshi had joined Kumo as a Chunin.

* * *

**Brief Analysis of the Next Few Years...**

Over the next few years, A would train the three in Taijutsu and Kenjutsu, and Roshi would train them in Ninjutsu and Bijuutsu. A would take over with the ninjutsu sometimes for the fact that Roshi didn't know Lightning jutsu, and Roshi would take over with the taijutsu since he had different stykes than the ones A were teaching. All in all, the two were able to shape the three jinchuuriki into well rounded ninja.

Naruto had a Wind affinity naturally and a Fire affinity thanks to Kurama. He excelled in ninjutsu and taijutsu, in which he used the Kitsune style, was subpar in dispelling genjutsu (but had no skill in making any), and was amazingly terrible in kenjutsu. The only skill he had with a blade was a backhanded kunai.

Yugito had a Lightning affinity and a Fire affinity, courtesy of Matatabi, and was luckily able to be expertly trained by both A and Roshi in that regard. She excelled in genjutsu, which was explained by the fact that Matatabi's discolored eye had similar traits to the Sharingan in regards to genjutsu casting. She was good at taijutsu, in which she used the Tora style and Neko style, and ninjutsu. Like Naruto, she had difficulty with kenjutsu in the fact that both couldn't move the blade as fluidly as A. Their movements were choppy and predictable, and would easily be defeated in a kenjutsu fight.

Bee had a Lightning affinity naturally and a Water affinity by means of Gyuki. He excelled in Kenjutsu, and even created his own sword style, Seven-Swords. It entailed him grabbing seven swords by joints on his body, where the first two are held in the hinge joint of his right and left arm, another between his shoulder blade and neck, one in his mouth, under his left armpit, another between the hip joint of his right, raised leg and the back leg of the same raised leg. He would then spin in a whirlwind of swords, which would make it very difficult to counter. He was also good at ninjutsu, sub-par in taijutsu, and unskilled in genjutsu. He was only able to escape any genjutsu at all with Gyuki's help.

After the three had learned everything they would need for the academy, they were accepted into the ninja academy. Their teacher, Darui, had the same affinity as Bee, and was able to coach him in that area, which enabled Bee to learn Storm Release. C, the genjutsu master of Kumo, had also heard of Yugito's genjutsu skills, and decided to teach her about genjutsu. Naruto had the most trouble getting farther along. The only teacher that had the same affinity as him was Roshi, but no one else had a wind affinity in Kumo. He only knew the basics in wind jutsu. Also, no one in Kumo could figure out why he was so bad with the katana in kenjutsu. With those two factors, he had a very hard time becoming a good ninja during his years at the academy. He was just barely able to pass, but Yugito and Bee were named Kunoichi and Rookie of the year. He was definitely happy for them, but was confused and upset that he wasn't on the same level as them.

The three were placed on the same team with Roshi as their Jonin leader. A team of jinchuuriki was a formidable one indeed, but Naruto always felt that he wasn't strong enough. He would train for days on end with the katana, and he scoured the libraries for scrolls on wind ninjutsu. Only when he was at the end of his rope would he receive an answer.

* * *

**So yeah... cliffhanger again.**

**I somehow feel disappointed with this chapter... maybe because I skipped over everything too fast? I really just wanted to get all the training out of the way. **

**I am going to explain the taijutsu styles I gave out.**

**Kitsune: uses feints and blocks to confuse opponent, then lashes in for a series of quick attacks**

**Tora: mostly used for assassinations; leap from a concealed position to take down opponent quickly**

**Neko: flexibility is key; dodges many attacks and waits for opponent to tire then attacks with series of chops towards vital spots**

**Anyways, I guess Jiraya and Tsunade will find Naruto next chapter.**

***sigh*... Ciao.**


	11. Chapter 8: C-ranks and Crossings

**Hey... still bummed about the last chapter.**

**So, Naruto and the three regular Kumo ninja Omoi, Karui, and Samui have all met each other (they keep their characteristics). Karui slightly fears them since they contain bijuu, but she's still friendly with them, and Omoi likes them (even though he can still go on rants about how badly things could end up). Samui is a little frosty with them still, but she's only thinking logically. She is afraid they might somehow lose control and go on a rampage. **

**Darui and C were both on a team with A, and as such try to remain on good terms with him. They do realize that jinchuurikis are the container, not the demon. They also respect jinchuuriki for the hardships they go through while keeping their village safe. That's why they were willing to train Yugito and Bee. They are a little wary with Roshi since he's from Iwa, a highly disrespected village, but they've grown to be friendlier with him.**

**So there are the main character relationships I've _skipped over_. *sigh*... I'm still bummed.**

**Refer to previous chapters on where I stand with the Naruto company...**

* * *

The weeks after the Genin graduation have been _hell_, at least in Naruto's opinion. First, the team has to do the bane of a ninja's existence: D-rank missions. Second, Naruto has been scouring the libraries on how to do basic wind manipulation and kenjutsu basics. He feels like the weakest link on the team, even if no one else acts that way. All he's good for is taijutsu. So when Raikage-sama requested Team Bijuu(1) to go to Wave Country for a C-rank mission, Naruto felt like hiding in his apartment for days.

_'Dammit! I can't catch a break! I'm trying my best to find new scrolls, but now I have to go on a mission for who-knows-how-long! I guess I'm just going to have to let Bee and Yugito do the main fighting... again...' _Naruto was thinking to himself while heading to Wave Country. They were close now, almost an hour or two off.

Roshi knew Naruto was still having problems being a ninja. He also knew how much his student has been trying to make it past his shortcomings, but he hasn't had much luck.

_'I, like the rest of Kumo, still can't seem to figure out Naruto's kenjutsu difficulties. If he could just wield a blade, he would definitely be able to skip over the wind jutsu for a while. It would make his life so much easier...' _Roshi pondered. The team quickly made it to the sea, but couldn't find their client anywhere.

"Sensei, do you think our client has gone back to Wave Country?" Yugito asked.

"Well, it all depends on what _you _think Yugito," Roshi responded. Yugito was the quick thinker of the group, and always had hunches about things, which usually turned out to be true.

"It definitely feels as though he has gone back to Wave. We took a little longer coming here than we should've, maybe a day late. Odds are, he decided to head home after no one took his request."

"Alright, I'll try and get us a boat to Wave," Roshi said.

"Sensei, I think we can water-walk all the way there, can't we? Why not save the time and money?" Naruto asked.

"That would be a good idea, except time isn't of the essence right now, and you need to be fully prepared for any danger." With that, Roshi headed off to charter a boat. Naruto sat down heavily and sighed.

"Aw, don't be upset Naru-bro! If we play it safe, we'll give any enemies quite a show!" Bee said. He was doing his best to cheer Naruto up. He didn't like seeing Naruto so upset(2). It didn't work though.

"Maybe from you and Yugito, but not from me... I'm a poor excuse for a ninja," Naruto responded. His head was hanging so that his friends couldn't see his tears.

"Naruto..." Yugito started, but Roshi decided right then to return.

"Hey, I've found a boat that will take us to Wave. Well, almost. The captain doesn't want to land there, for some reason..." Team Bijuu headed to the docks and got on a boat. An hour later put them just off the coast of Wave.

"Alright youngsters, my boat aint goin' no further. You ninjas will be okay though..." the captain said. The team nodded and jumped off the sides onto the water below. They would walk the rest of the way.

* * *

An hours walk inland was uneventful, until an explosion was heard in the distance. The team was instantly alert.

"Let's find out what that was, shall we?" Roshi offered with a grin. The four dashed off in the direction they heard that sound, but Naruto was hanging back a little from the rest of the team. They made it to a clearing to reveal a team of three Genin and one Jonin facing off against a man with a huge-ass sword and bandages around his face. Roshi started in surprise.

"Zabuza Momochi... the Demon of the Bloody Mist?" Roshi said in wonder... and fear. All five ninja turned around at the new voice, and Naruto gasped in shock. One of the Genin was a girl with long pink hair and a red dress. Another was a pale boy with a scroll and paintbrush. The third was another pale boy, but with hair that looked like a duck's butt. The Jonin facing against said Demon had white hair that seemed to defy gravity and a mask that covered most of his face. What made Naruto gasp was the hitai-ate with Konoha symbols on them.

* * *

Kakashi was in trouble. He was facing against an A-rank ninja from Kiri, he was running out of chakra, and he had to protect his genin team. He was startled to hear a new voice appear out of nowhere, and so was everyone else. He was shocked to recognize a single person as he turned around, and he breathed the boy's name.

"Naruto..." Kakashi gasped in shock. His team stared at him in confusion, but Zabuza realized this was the time to strike. He took his sword and swung it in an arc headed towards Kakashi's neck.

"Sensei! Look out!" a certain pink-haired bimbo(3) screamed. Kakashi was still in shock and realized the danger too late. He would've lost his head if another boy standing next to Naruto hadn't darted forward and blocked the sword. Kakashi quickly lept away, and so did the boy, giving them both a bit of distance from the Kiri nin.

"Thanks for the save there," Kakashi said. Bee dismissed him.

"No worries. I'll help you take down that Kiri nin, but for the record Kumo's gonna take that win. Ya fool!" the boy responded. Kakashi stared at him in confusion, and so did his team and Zabuza. Behind him, a blonde girl did a face-palm.

"Bee! This isn't any time for you to bring out your rap!" she admonished him as she walked up to stand next to him.

"Maa, maa," Kakashi said, grinnig under his mask, "Every ninja has a quirk, they just gotta know when to get to work." Everyone around him face-palmed at that, except for the strange boy.

"Ya know, I think I'm starting to like you mister," the boy said. That was when Zabuza stiffened as though in pain, and collapsed to the ground dead. A ninja with a mask shushinied next to the body and bowed.

"Thank you for weakening him, I would've never defeated him myself." With that, the masked ninja picked up the body and shushinied away. Everyone stood still for a moment, then Bee broke the silence.

"Well... that was anticlimatic." Yugito smacked him.

"Bee! Why are you such an idiot?" Kakashi ignored them.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Everyone stopped talking and stared at him.

"H-how do you know my name?" Naruto asked.

"You don't recognize me without the mask, do you? I was Cat." Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice.

"It really is you! Thank you for protecting me those few years, Cat!"

"Sensei, why do you know this Kumo nin? More importantly, why are they here?" the girl with pink hair asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Look, I'll answer your questions as soon as Tazuna gets to safety."

"Tazuna? That's the name of our client," Roshi said. Everyone suddenly realized what had happened. He gave the mission to two different nations. Specifically, two nations who did not have an alliance with each other. As an odl man crept from the bushes, everyone began to glare at him.

"Ummm... can we discuss this at my house?" Tazuna offered in fear.

* * *

The two teams followed Tazuna to his house. The girl with pink hair, whose name was Sakura, was screaming like a banshee about all the different laws Tazuna broke. Everyone else just walked quietly, except for Naruto who asked his sensei something.

"Sensei, what was that huge blade Zabuza was wielding?"

"That was a cleaver blade. It's heavier than a katana, but if used correctly, can deal heavy damage to your opponent."

"How come I've never heard of another type of sword like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean _that I've never heard of a ninja not wielding a katana! Why have I never gotten the chance to try out a blade like that?"

"Ummm... well, the katana is the basic blade. If you can't wield that, it is usually assumed that you can't use a blade at all."

"So, I've never tried to use a different blade simply because I can't wield a katana? THAT'S STUPID!" Naruto yelled in a louder voice than Sakura. This made everyone turn in shock at someone louder than Konoha's Pink Banshee. Roshi was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Well... I guess we could try to give you a different blade... Yugito as well. We'll see if you two simply are too overpowering for the katana. That seems to be the most logical solution to your predicament." Naruto huffed and mumbled under his breath, "Grumble... that's right... grumble... you _better _give me another blade..."

* * *

A two-story shack came into view soon, and a young woman was waiting by the door. As she saw Tazuna, she shrieked in joy and ran towards him.

"Father! You've been away for so long! Oh, how I've missed you!" the woman said. Tazuna was enveloped in a hug which he happily returned. That was when she noticed the eight ninja.

"Father, who are these people?" she asked.

"I'll explain once we are _inside_," he replied. The hint was not lost on his daughter, who quickly ushered them all in her home. Everyone convened in the living room, where Tazuna sat on a sofa next to his daughter with the ninja standing in front of him.

"Inari!" the woman called. A thumping sound indicated someone heading down the stairs, and a young boy entered the room. He saw Tazuna and lept toward him in a hug.

"Grandpa! Where have you been? I missed you!" Inari cried. Tazuna chuckled hesitantly.

"Well, I had things to do..." Tazuna answered.

"About that..." Kakashi started. "...you have a lot to answer for," Roshi finished. Tazuna sighed and slumped in his chair.

"Have you all heard of the Land of Wave's economy?" The genin shook their heads no.

"Well, I did hear that a man named Gato had started a monopoly with sea trade around this country," Roshi said. Kakashi nodded in affirmation.

"That's our problem. That monopoly has caused many of us to lose all of our money and homes. We can't make any trades to the mainland, and everything is going downhill. That's why I decided to do something about it. I am building a bridge to the mainland. With it, our trade will increase and we will also halt Gato's monopoly."

"A fact I'm sure he doesn't take kindly to," Kakashi said. Tazuna nodded.

"Yes... he's sent many threats and beatings my way, all in the hopes of stopping me. I'm almost done, but now he's sent that ninja you all faced to threaten me. That's why I hired you."

"Why would you send the mission out to two different nations?" Roshi asked.

"I needed help, and your nations were the two closest. Don't blame me for what I did!" Tazuna defended himself.

"One more thing though, why did you tell us you only needed protection from bandits? You obviously knew about the ninja beforehand," Kakashi asked. Tazuna sighed again.

"Obviously, protection against a ninja would be a B-rank or higher. I didn't have enough money to pay for anything above a C-rank. I hope you'll forgive me for this, but I am desperate to free my country from Gato." Kakashi and Roshi regarded each other.

"That answers our questions about the mission," Kakashi said. Tazuna looked up at the Jonin with hope in his eyes.

"You'll stay?"

"That all depends on our teams. They are simply Genin, and they won't be able to stand up to Zabuza. Only if they think they can handle it, will we stay." Both Jonin looked at their teams. Roshi saw anger and justice in Bee and Yugito's eyes, and he knew they wouldn't leave the bridge-builder. Naruto's eyes were the same, but they were also mixed with some doubt. He knew Naruto was staying even if he was afraid, and he couldn't help but grin in pride at Naruto. However, Kakashi saw fear in Sakura's eyes, contempt in Sasuke's, and... well, nothing in Sai's. He needed to ask his team on a vote, since he had no idea what they would agree on.

"Guys, what do you want to do?" Sakura squeeked at the sound and jumped. She was obviously scared, and she wasn't willing to say anything. Sai decided to say something first.

"This is not our country, and we have no ties with them either. If it was a Chunin, I might agree to staying, but I feel we should leave." Tazuna was shocked that he would say something like that, and so was everyone who wasn't a Konoha nin. Kakashi sighed.

"That Jonin is no match for the Uchiha power. I say we stand and fight this man!" Sasuke roared. Everyone noticed he didn't seem to care about Wave. Tazuna didn't care, as long as someone would do something to fight Gato, no matter the reasons. Sakura somehow seemed to fawn over Sasuke during his 'inspirational speech', and voted to stay as well. Kakashi nodded. They may not fight for the right reasons, but at least they will fight, he though to himself. Roshi stated that his team will also stay and fight, but a certain pink banshee rounded on him.

"Why would you say something like that without asking _your_ Genin?! They might not feel ready either!" Roshi regarded her calmly.

"I can tell what they want simply by looking into their eyes," was all he would say, effectively shutting her up.

"Well then, since we'll be working together, I think we should introduce each other. I am Kakashi, this is Sai, Sakura, and Sasuke. We make up Team Seven of Konoha," he said, pointing to his Genin respectively. Roshi nodded a greeting.

"I am Roshi. This is Bee, Yugito, and Naruto," a sudden intake of breath from Kakashi,"... and we make up Team Bijuu of Kumo." Kakashi started at that.

"Why would you call your team that? I know Naruto's certain backstory, but what about you three? You wouldn't call yourselves that simply because of Naruto!" Roshi sighed.

"Two, Four, Eight, Nine," he said, pointing at each jinchuuriki respectively. Kakashi was terrified. Kumo had _four _bijuu under their control? He sat down on a chair heavily.

"Sensei, why do you know Naruto anyways? And what is a bijuu, and how does it pertain to Naruto?" Sakura cried. Roshi took point for this topic.

"What do you know of the Kyuubi?"

"The Nine-Tails went on a rampage about twelve years ago. The Fourth Hokage sealed it inside his son named..." she paused after seeing Naruto faint. Then she remembered what she was going to say, and she gasped.

"..._Naruto_." That was when shit hit the ceiling. The Genin on Team Seven immediately started yelling about why Naruto was in Kumo when he was the Hokage's son. Bee and Yugito shot back with how Konoha chased him away in the first place, so why should they care. Kakashi and Roshi looked at each other, knowing why and how things came to be this way, just not wanting to believe it. Tazuna and Tsunamiwere trying to get their guests under control, and Inari sneaked away to his room without anyone noticing. This went on for a few minutes, enough time for someone to wake up from fainting.

_**"ENOUGH!"**_Naruto yelled. His voice was Kurama's roar, and it definitely did the trick. Everyone shut up at the sound of his voice, and Inari ran downstairs to see what had made that awful sound. Naruto was able to scare everyone with his appearance, since Kurama has taken over his body to stop the yelling.

_**"I never chose to attack Konoha. His mother was the previous container for me, and as she gave birth, the seal weakened enough to set me loose. I would have stayed where I was, had a man with extraordinary Genjutsu abilities caught me in a trance. He set me loose on Konoha, and I was in a blind rage during that time. After I was sealed inside Naruto, his life was absolutely MISERABLE. He was shunned, overcharged, insulted, BEATEN UP, and sometimes he almost died. Kakashi was an ANBU ninja at the time, and was the only one to protect Naruto. The worst part about it all, was that he never knew the truth. He never knew why they shunned him. He never knew he had me inside him. He never even knew that Minato was his father!**__** Naruto finally left Konoha at age six, since he didn't want to stay in that hell-hole a moment longer.**_"Bee shuddered and dropped his head, with his glasses falling to the floor. He looked up and had light pink eyes with no iris or pupil.

**_"That was when he met Bee."_ **Gyuki continued. _**"His escape plan nearly killed him, but it landed him right in front of Bee and A. He took their offer to come to Kumo, and he's lived there ever since that day. A and, Bee, and their father, the Raikage, accepted him. They soon became his family, even if Naruto would never admit it. A took Bee and Naruto on a mission one day, just to see how ninjas do things."** _Yugito shuddered and dropped her head this time. She looked up, and her ponytail had caught fire, but it burned blue. Her pupil's had changed to look like a cat's.

**_"On that day, I had gone on a rampage in Yugito's village. I destroyed everything, then fell to the ground, weak. Yugito reined me back in, but she also lost all her energy and collapsed. Then the villagers returned. They were obviously heartbroken at having lost everything, but they weren't afraid to kick someone while she's down. They began to beat her, and they would've killed her had Naruto not gotten involved. He almost lost control of Kyuubi while defending her, but we were able to escape the village. They took us to Kumo, and we also found a home there. One day, A offered to train us three to become ninja. Naruto was so excited... that he fell of a mountain and into the street below. That enabled him to meet Kyuubi, and in turn taught Yugito and Bee how to meet us as well. They were also able to form the blood bond with us, and soon we began a mind conference between the three of us."_**Roshi shuddered and dropped his head. He looked up to reveal his eyes had gone completely orange and had black rings around them(4), and that his canines had lengthened drastically. Almost like tusks.

**_"It caught my attention that my siblings were holding a Bijuu Conference without ME, so I barged in to see what they would be talking about. Roshi here soon met these young jinchuuriki. Yugito had gotten Roshi to come to Kumo, since he left his home of Iwa to travel. It turned him into a missing nin, and he was unable to make a home without fear of being attacked. Kumo gave him that home, and in return he trained these three to be able to control their bijuu. He was made their sensei, and they were given this mission. And here we are now."_**

* * *

**Yeah, Kakashi found him. That means two certain sages will as well.**

**(1): team name for the jinchuurikis**

**(2): notice what Bee _feels_ for Naruto *hint-hint***

**(3): do I _really _need to explain this one?**

**(4): find a picture of Son Goku online and you'll see why**

**So, yeah. Land of Waves arc begins now and ends next chapter. I'm running out of ideas on what to do after this... maybe another time skip? Or would you guys like to meet a different jinchuuriki?**

**-Kage Musha**


	12. Chapter 9: Anger and Accidentaly

**Hi. Kage here.**

** When I had first started out with this, I was thinking, "Oh, I like this idea from other fanfictions, but I'm going to do better! Wheee! This is fun!" and other shit like that. Now, I'm starting to lose interest in this and it worries me. I promise that if I give up on this story, I'll find someone else to take over. I don't know _who _yet, but I'm just going to take it one day at a time.**

**Now then, Naruto meets Haku, Zabuza will kill Gato, and, since I'm writing this before I even thought of anything else, Haku and Zabuza will live, but I'm not su- OH! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! BRILLIANT IDEA! Okay, no spoilers, but I will be fulfilling many wishes with this chapter! My fires of inspiration have been REKINDLED!**

**Do not own/affiliate myself with Naruto. Enjoy!**

* * *

Naruto and Roshi were still standing after the takeover, since they had both experienced it before. Bee and Yugito fainted, since they were taken over without consent, and it put a strain on their minds. Everyone was staring at Team Bijuu, and some of the stares weren't friendly. Sasuke was looking at them with rage, Sakura with fear, Sai with... nothing, Kakashi with sadness, and Inari with contempt. Only Tazuna and Tsuami hadn't stared at them like they were evil, more like they felt sorry for the jinchuuriki.

"You've had hard lives... haven't you?" Tsunami asked. Naruto and Roshi nodded at her. Naruto turned to Team Seven and met their gazes.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. I did what I had to, and I don't regret it. I don't care what you three think of me, but I wouldn't have changed anything. I found a home, I became a ninja, I found a family, and I actually found someone who could love me for me(1). I won't leave Kumo, not for anything." Naruto went back outside and walked off into the forest nearby. Team Seven stood still, shocked at what had occurred. Sasuke was angry, since a jinchuuriki could be unbelievably powerful and that blonde baka didn't need that power as much as Sasuke. Sai was contemplating at this recent turn of events; he'd have to report to Lord Danzo about Kumo's two new jinchuuriki, with one from Konoha. Sakura was scheming. Those two boys were extremely powerful, and one of them was _very _handsome(BLECH!(2)). With this information, she could blackmail them, and who knows what she could do with them? A lecherous grin appeared on her face, but then she noticed Sasuke, _her love_. She couldn't betray him like that! She then saw the rage in his face directed towards the jinchuuriki, and she grinned again. _'Sasuke probably hates the blonde one for destroying our home'_ she thought. She then decided to try and kill Naruto, because then Sasuke would see her as strong and love her!

_*The narrator takes a few seconds to laugh histerically at Team Seven's reactions. Seriously though, what person would want to have the same burden as those four? What would be accomplished by reporting this to an old war geezer? And who could actually KILL one of them as a genin with no talent whatsoever? Seriously... they are idiots.*_

* * *

Naruto went out to an empty area of the forest, far away from those losers on Team Seven. He decided to practice his katana again, since he was afraid that if he didn't show proficiency in the blade, he might not be allowed to try a different one. He spent an hour working on it before he gave up and started on his wind jutsu. He still hadn't managed to form the chakra yet, but he still wasn't giving up. He spent two hours on that before he slumped to the ground exhausted. Trying to utilize elemental chakra without knowing how to form it was like blowing a constant stream of air from your lungs. It runs out quickly and it just tires you out. Naruto spent a few minutes trying to catch his breath. He couldn't stay strong, and fell into the clutches of sleep. When he woke up, he was met with a face just inches from him. So, he did the normal thing in that situation, he screamed like a girl. The girl standing in front of him yelped and jumped backwards as Naruto scooted away.

"What do you think you're doing?! You nearly gave me a heart attack, and if I wasn't out of chakra, I would've killed you by accident!" Naruto yelled. The girl huffed indignantly.

"Well! At least _I _don't fall asleep in the middle of a forest! You were just asking for someone to come up and do something to you!"

"Do something to me?...Oh god! Tell me you didn't steal my stuff!"

"Why would I steal from you?"

"Well... ummm... I dunno..." Naruto ducked his head shyly. The girl cracked a grin at his response.

"You're a funny one... tell me, what is your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"Well, Naruto, my name is Haku. Now, do you think you could help me collect some herbs? My friend is sick, and these will help him feel better." Naruto nodded in agreement, and after a brief description the two were hunting for the herbs. As they searched, they chatted about stuff.

"So, why are you here? I know you are at least a ninja from your headband. Are you on a mission?"

"Yeah, I am. Can't talk about it though... top secret."

"I saw your team fight that man with a sword. Tell me, why didn't you join in? Your teammates responded instantly, why not you?" Naruto paused for a few seconds.

"I... I'm so WEAK!" Naruto roared. He threw the herbs he had found on the ground in frustration. "I am one of Kumo's worst ninja! I suck at kenjutsu and genjutsu, and one of my elemental affinities isn't taught at our academy, so I can only use half of my chakra! If I didn't show at least some skill in taijutsu, I probably wouldn't even be a ninja! Yugito can do awesome genjutsu, and she doesn't have the same limitation as me with her affinities. And I love Bee(3), but I'm just so jealous he was able to make his own sword style! ...wait, did I say that out loud?" Haku was giggling rather perversely. Naruto stared at her for a few minutes...

"FUCK! WHY WOULD I SAY THAT TO A COMPLETE STRANGER! GOD, I'M SUCH AN IDIOT!"

"Naruto, don't worry about it. I'm fine with it. Onto more important matters, tell me about your strong points as a ninja. Focus on the good."

"Well... like I said, I'm good with taijutsu. And my sensei can teach me about my other affinity... I guess if I didn't have a demon sealed in me, I'd be-... oh, god..." Haku was staring at him in shock.

"A... a demon sealed inside you?"

"_...shit_... ummm, look I've gotta get back to-"

"NO! No, don't go! I never thought I'd meet another one!"

"Wait, are you-"

"Yes! I'm the jinchuuriki of the Three-Tails!"

* * *

Back at the shack, Roshi and Kakashi had managed to get everyone calmed down. Reason: Bee and Yugito woke up and continued to argue with Team Seven after realizing Naruto had left. Anyways... both teams were switching guard duty, and they would _not _be working with each other. Team Bijuu had taken the first shift; they would wake Kakashi at about one o'clock in the morning. It was mostly uneventful... until a huge burst of chakra had caused Yugito to fall on her butt.

Yugito had highly aware senses along with her quick reflexes and sharp wit. She would joke that she was the brains and Bee was the brawn. She stopped making that joke after Naruto asked her what he was... Anyways, Yugito quickly alerted her teammate and sensei.

"Where is it coming from?" Roshi asked. Yugito closed her eyes and concentrated.

"In the woods. Feels like it might be right near the middle..." Yugito replied.

"Damm... I hoped we didn't need to go..."

"Why would _we _need to go sensei? You could handle it by yourself..." Bee asked.

"Naruto would be around that area. Figuring him, he would have run to us if he wasn't in the middle of it. Seeing as no trees are randomly falling for no apparent reason..." Yugi and Bee knew what he meant by that. Naruto was lacking a lot of confidence. If he encountered danger and he was by himself, he usually barreled into anything between him and safety. His team was worried about him, especially Bee(4). Sakura suddenly rushed out of the house. She had also sensed the huge wave of chakra, and came to see what it was.

"You're a sensor too, huh?" Yugito asked. Sakura nodded.

"W-what was that?! It woke me up it was so strong!"

"Listen, don't get the wrong idea... but you need to make sure no one else leaves," Roshi said.

"And what makes you think I can't take care of myself with... whatever that is?!"

"Do you have a bijuu sealed inside of you?" ...silence... "...then you won't stand a chance against it. Naruto may be on a rampage. He's gotten close before, but this country is in a terrible situation. Who knows what he saw? Anything could make a jinchuuriki lose control..." With that, Team Bijuu lept through the trees, leaving a stunned Sakura to guard the house until they returned.

* * *

**A few minutes earlier...**

Naruto and Haku had really warmed up to each other after realizing they were both jinchuuriki. Naruto was a little surprised to hear that Haku was actually a boy, but he didn't care. He had found a new friend. Naruto then began to explain how he had become a blood brother with Kurama, and he asked if Haku had ever tried it, who hadn't. H Haku told Naruto that he hadn't even contacted the Sanbi yet, and was soon urged to try with instruction on how to do so. After concentrating for a few minutes, Haku entered his mindscape.

* * *

**Haku's Mindscape...**

Haku found himself in a dense forest. So dense that the trees would barely allow anything to fit through them at all. He then noticed that they were arranged in a perfect rectangular shape, with him in the center of a clearing. Odd... but Naruto did say this was all in the mind. As Haku contemplated his surroundings, he heard a sob. He snapped his head in that direction, and noticed a formation of heavy branches arranged in a dome. As he neared, he saw that there was no entrance to said dome, and that something was trapped inside. Haku ran to the cage, but he couldn't see what was inside. It was hidden in the shadows at the back of the cage.

"Are you okay?" Haku cried out. The thing inside shuffled for a bit.

**"W-why do you care?"** the creature asked with a hint of scorn.

"I want to help you!"

**"Why would you do that? You know _exactly _who and what I am."**

"I never want to cause pain towards others. I want to know if I can at least ease the suffering I am putting you through." Haku heard a snort of laughter.

**"Humans don't care about us! We are only feared! No one has ever wanted us in the open world, and they seal us away! Why would you be any different from them!"**

"Because..." Haku said quietly,"...where I came from, even my friends and family feared me." The Sanbi stopped and stared at the boy(5). He knew what it was like to be feared, but feared by your own family? That was a terrible existence.*** The Sanbi got up and moved to the light, where Haku could get a good look at him. To the turtle's surprise, Haku didn't even flinch at the sight of him.

"I would like to know something," Haku started. The Sanbi regarded him curiously. "What was your favorite place in the world to be?" The Three-Tails chuckled.

**"I know what you're up to... but I'm not against it. When I was still free, I visited many places. One specialty of mine was the ocean, and I loved to travel along the coast. There was a cliff that jetted out from the earth like a spear, and I stayed there to watch the most beautiful sunset you could ever see... and this isn't a bad representation of that day." **As the Sanbi was talking, Haku was imagining exactly what he heard, and soon transformed the mindscape from a forest to a seaside cliff. The Sanbi had grown in size as well, and also sank into the ocean's waves. Haku was standing at the tip of the cliff, and was staring right in the Sanbi's face.

**"I appreciate this greatly. Thank you."**

"I always strived to help those less fortunate than me. That was how I spent my years as his apprentice," Haku replied. The Sanbi regarded him again.

**If I can guess, you've met my brother Kurama."**

"Not the Kyuubi himself, but I did meet his jinchuuriki!"

**"Then he probably told you about the blood siblings ritual, didn't he?" **A nod from Haku. **"You deserve it." **

* * *

**Real world...**

Naruto was patiently waiting for Haku to wake up. Suddenly, Haku began to twitch, and a groan of pain escaped his lips. Naruto grinned, as he realized what Haku was going through. Although the grabbing the right eye was new...

_**"Are you sure kit? Do you make every jinchuuriki you meet a blood sibling?"** _Kurama had asked him at first. Naruto disregarded him, saying that 'the more the merrier!'. Haku soon woke up, but only one eye opened up. The pupil had changed from black to a golden brown color(6), but only for his left eye. His right eye refused to open.

"Haku! What happened to your eye?" Naruto exclaimed. Haku drew a shaky breath.

"He said that the ritual would make the two of us more alike than others. I guess our right eyes would be the truth behind that statement..." All of a sudden, a figure burst into the clearing. Naruto gasped. It was Zabuza!

"Haku! What are you doing!" As Haku turned to the Zabuza, he gasped.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR EYE?!" Zabuza looked between Haku and Naruto, and drew a simple conclusion. He drew his sword and attacked Naruto.

"NO!" Haku screamed. It was useless, Zabuza had gone past the point of listening and was attacking Naruto in a blind rage, who was doing everything he could to keep away from that huge-ass sword.

"I SAID **STOP!" **Haku yelled. He suddenly got on all fours, with a glowing red aura surrounding him. It soon turned into a red and black demonic energy. Haku had gone into his two-tailed cloak. One more, and a turtle would come out to play.

* * *

*****Meanwhile...*****

Inside the mind of an insomniac red-headed ninja, a racoon sneezed.

**"Someone's talking about me... it must be in FEAR!"**

* * *

**Yep! Had the great idea to make Haku a jinchuuriki! Not familiar with the 3, 5, 6, and 7 jinchuurikis, so I'll either ignore them or replace them with an easier character. Now then... explanations:**

**1: 'hint-hint'**

**2: she is crushing on Bee, which is gross cause he's gay and wouldn't even go for her!**

**3: 'hint-hint-hint-hint!'**

**4: 'hint-hint'6xCOMBO!**

**5: Tailed Beasts _have _to know what gender their jinchuuriki is!**

**6: Find the Isobu page on Narutopedia and look under description. You'll figure it out...**

**So... yeah, explained the chakra burst and how Haku will fit into all of this. Don't ask me to add any other characters unless they are EXTREMELY important in the anime, have an amazing ability, or they are severely loved. I either won't know them or won't want to do it. Probably going to add Juugo... don't know about Kimimaro though...**

**Ciao!**


	13. Chapter 10: Confession & Crossing the 4W

**YAYYYY! It's been 10 chapters my dear reviewers, followers, and the like! I mean, 10 chapters that actual pieces of the story...**

**ANYWAYS: I've gotten some comments to NOT kill Zabuza, and I won't. I need IDEAS for Naruto's sword, since I decided to give Yugito her claws as a weapon. Not her ACTUAL nails, but close enough. So if you guys could review and give me blade ideas (it doesn't even have to be a sword, as long as it's not a kunai or ninja star or some other shit like that) I would greatly appreciate it.**

**Alright then... Anniversary Chapter COMMENCE!**

* * *

Zabuza was furious beyond comparison. Like, he had _never _been this pissed before, but after seeing Haku's eye scarred shut... well, the thought makes him even angrier than before. He kept attacking the blonde kid in a fury, who, surprisingly, was able to completely dodge all of his attacks. not many genin could last this long, so either Zabuza was slipping or the kid was good. He assumed it was the latter, since he hadn't even hit 30 yet...

Anyways, he was attacking the kid, and he faintly heard Haku screaming, but he paid it no heed. He had to kill this little shit for hurting Haku! That was when he felt his bracelet grow warm. Like, _hot_, warm. It threw him off his next swipe and the blondie made a dash for behind a tree. Zabuza was no longer concerned with him, he wanted to know what the fuck was up with this bracelet! He had gotten it from his grandmother before he joined the ninja academy. She hadn't said much about it at the time, other than the fact that the crystal was one of nine spread across the elemental nations. She had also said, _'When it grows hot, look for the monster rampaging. This crystal is the only thing able to suppress the chakra of the nine beasts."_

Nine Beasts...

_Oh Haku... what have you DONE?_

* * *

Roshi, Bee, and Yugito were leaping through the trees to find the source of the chakra burst. Since Yugito was staring ahead towards their destination, and Roshi was watching Yugito, Bee was the only one to notice the blonde-headed blur that raced by them.

"Guy! Naruto just passed us!" Bee shouted. All three stopped and turned to see Naruto heading towards, he thought, where his team was stationed.

"NARUTO!" Bee yelled out to him. The blur paused on the next tree limb and turned to face his team.

"Guy! What are you doing?" Naruto yelled back. He leapt across the tree limbs to reach his team.

"We're finding out what that chakra burst was. We thought you might've lost control and gone on a rampage," Yugito explained.

"Nuh-uh. I'm fine. But you don't want to go there, Zabuza is somehow alive!" Bee and Roshi gasped, and Yugito just sighed. Roshi noticed and rounded on her.

"You knew about this?! Explain yourself!"

"I didn't _know_, I only assumed! The hunter nin who grabbed the body was too shady. If it was a hunter nin at all. She didn't burn the body after 'killing it'. Instead she just vanished with it." Roshi sighed at her logic. It did seem too shady to say it was true, but not shady enough to say it was false.

"Alright, I'm sorry for yelling at you about it. Now, Naruto, do you know what that chakra burst was?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. It's Haku and the Three-Tails," said Naruto a little _too _nonchalantly. Yugito bopped him on the head.

"Idiot! That's a very BIG thing, in case you didn't notice!"

"Relax! Haku wouldn't harm a fly!"

"Would she harm a fly if she happened to be overwhelmed with the demonic chakra?" Roshi asked. Naruto, seeing his sensei's point, gasped.

* * *

"HAKU!" Zabuza yelled. "CALM DOWN! PLEASE!"

**"WRRRRRAAAAAAAA!" **Haku roared. He leapt through the forest, toppling any trees in his wake. Zabuza realized that he was taking out his anger on anything near him, and that he was next. Haku turned his head to Zabuza, and grinned a terrifying grin. He dashed to Zabuza and dealt him a powerful kick. He crashed through several trees until he came to a stop. Zabuza groaned a little, but this wasn't too bad... he's dealt with more pain before. Haku rushed at Zabuza again, but this time his body was spinning like a wheel. Spikes were protruding outwards, and Zabuza realized he was fucked if he stayed put. Unfortunately, his leg was caught under a log, and he couldn't get loose. He closed his eyes and braced for impact...

"whzzZZZZZZZ!" Zabuza opened his eyes to see the dark-skinned boy from Kumo standing in front of him, with two of his swords deflecting Haku's attack. Haku disengaged and leapt backwards and landed on all fours in feral position.

"Haku!" The blonde boy from earlier appeared in between Haku and his targets.

"Haku, I know you're mad, but Zabuza made a simple mistake. I'm fine, but you need to calm down now. You don't want to hurt us, and I know that. So come back, please?" The beast stopped and listened to Naruto. It let out one final roar, then, slowly, the cloak melted away to reveal Haku. He stood for a moment, smiled at Naruto, then fainted. Naruto walked over and picked him up, studying him closely. He sighed in relief.

"Only exhaustion. Not too bad, but he'll have to spend a while in bed."

Zabuza, freed from the tree by Bee(1), took Haku from Naruto.

"Why, exactly, is his right eye shut?" Zabuza asked.

"Okay, so you know about how he's the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi, right?" Zabuza nodded. "Well, he performed a ritual that allowed the two to become blood brothers. It alters the appearance of both a tiny bit, and allows easier communication between the two, but it's a good thing, so don't worry." Zabuza glared at him.

"*sigh*... fine. I'll be leaving Wave Country with Haku. We'll try to stay in touch, since he seems to like you a lot. Just to let you know, Gato will attack the bridge tommorow. Be prepared for him and his army of thugs." Zabuza nodded to Bee in thanks, and vanished. Bee glared at Naruto for a moment.

"What? What did I do wrong this time?" Naurto asked. he suddenly was enveloped in a bone-crushing hug.

"Don't you EVER put yourself in danger like that again! I'm not a little kid, and I can take care of myself! _And_, I don't need to worry about you every second of the day!" That was when Roshi and Yugito jumped down from above, without alerting the two. They stared at them for a few seconds, and a purse was given to Yugito(2).

"Told you Bee would make the first move," she whispered. Roshi chuckled, and that snapped the two out of their trance.

"Ack! Sensei! Yugito! H-how long were you standing there?" Naruto yelped. He noticed Yugito slip a coin purse into her pocket. "Were you BETTING on US?!" Bee roared. Roshi and Yugito looked at each other, grinned, and dashed into the forest in the space of two seconds. Another second passed before Bee yelled in anger and began chasing the two back to Tazuna's shack. Naruto sighed and calmly started to head back. He glanced back for a moment, and noticed Zabuza had dropped his sword, and also failed to retrieve it. Naruto walked over and picked it up. At first he was planning on simply keeping it safe for Zabuza, but as he held it in his hand, thoughts crossed his mind. One was, _'This is surprisingly easy to carry, despite it's size.' _Another thought was, _'I like this. It feels... right, as I hold it. I'll keep it safe for Zabuza, but until he returns for it, it's mine." _As that thought passed through his head, the blade started to hum, as though the metal was tapped. It was a beautiful sound, and Naruto smiled. He hefted the sword over his shoulder and headed back to the shack.

* * *

**The next day...**

Everyone was surprised to see Naruto carrying Zabuza's sword. They asked him where he got it, to which he simply answered that Zabuza left it behind. They told him to take it back, and he only replied, "Zabuza can come get it anytime he wants. Until then, I'll be using it." Roshi decided to at least explain what the blade can do. He told Naruto that if the blade ever broke, he simply needed to kill others with it and the blade would restore itself. Naruto was a little shocked, to say the least, but he soon returned to his grinning. "I better treat this blade well, then."

Right now, they were guarding Tazuna as he was finishing the bridge. Sai and Sakura were back at the house to keep watch, but Sasuke was stuck with them. He kept complaining about wanting to take down Gato, and Kakashi knew he wouldn't stay even if ordered. Just before Tazuna could lay down the last couple of boards, a deep chuckle was heard through the deep fog.

"Well, well. If it isn't Tazuna. Looks like you brought your own ninjas to protect you." Tazuna stood up and yelled back.

"Gato! You show your ugly mug! Now!"

"Well... if you insist." A figure appeared through the mist, and a man stepped into full view. He bowed. "The name's Gato. A pleasure." he said to the ninja. Everyone glared at him, until Naruto broke the silence.

"Damm... and here I thought you were intimidating! You aren't even up to my shoulders!" It was true. Gato was a dwarf, and didn't even pass four feet. Naruto simply saying it like that brought it to everyone's attention, and Bee started to laugh out loud(LOL!). A tick mark appeared on Gato's forehead.

"Let's see who's laughing in the end, brats." He snapped his fingers. "Boys! Come on out and greet our foreign guests!" A wave of laughter came through the fog, and hundreds of men came up to stand beside Gato. All of them were thugs, aremed with swords, clubs, and anything else that could do as a weapon. Naruto later said that he saw a guy with a child's slingshot with pebbles for ammo.

"Six ninja against over a hundred men... well, I'd say the odds aren't favorable... for _you_!" Another ripple of laughter through the army.

"Sensei... I think the little pipsqueak is mocking us!" Yugito said with mock anger.

"Why, yes Yugito. I think you're right," Roshi replied.

"And whenever someone mocks our power..." Bee started.

"...Ohoho! We make them feel _pain_!" Naruto finished. All four jinchuuriki brought out their bijuu's chakra. Not enough to overpower their control, but enough to boost their abilities and give their appearance more definition. All of them crouched down on all fours, Naruto like a fox defending his pack, Yugito like a cat ready to pounce, Bee like a bull getting ready to charge the matador, and Roshi stayed on his legs, with a fist on the ground. All of them were terrifying, but the bandits were too stupid to notice much.

"Hey, boss! Heh, they look like idiots!" a stupid bandit cried out. In the blink of an eye, Yugito had slashed his throat with claws of chakra that extended from her fingertips. All the bandits around her backed up into a circle, and her teammates joined her. Facing four different directions, they charged. A wave of destruction followed their path, and thugs fell like dominoes. Sasuke and Kakashi held back, fear in their eyes at the amount of destruction Team Bijuu caused. _'Why? Why is it that the ones who NEED the power don't receive it?! I need to destroy him, and I'll kill anyone stronger than him. I'll prove my power!' _Sasuke thought, a scowl crossing his face. He then noticed Gato running away from the battle with his two bodyguards, right into him and Kakashi.

"Sensei, can you delay the bodyguards for a few seconds? I'll join you when I finish my goal." Kakashi nodded and shushinied into one of the two and kicked right back into the crowd. He then punched the other square in the face. #2 Bodyguard flew backwards as well, and Kakashi followed him. Gato suddenly felt the protective aura of his bodyguards disappear, and looked around in fright. As he turned back to keep running, he bumped right into Sasuke. He screamed and fell on his butt.

"I told everyone I'd be the one to kill you, and it looks as though I'm right again."

"P-please! Please don't kill me! I'll give you anything! Money, fame, just name it and it's yours!" Gato begged.

"Can you give me the power to kill an Uchiha?"

"O-of course I can! I'm filthy rich!"

"How?" Gato paused trying to think. How did one- all of a sudden he felt a pain in the middle of his back. He fell to the ground face-first and sank into the depths of oblivion. Sasuke pulled his kunai out of the dwarf's back and wiped the blood off on the grass below his feet.

"You hesitated too long. You won't be able to do anything for me. Enjoy hell." With that he ran to his sensei to join Kakashi's battle against two furious bodyguards.

* * *

After that, the battle only lasted a few more seconds. Any thug that hadn't felt the Shinigami's cold embrace went into a rage at seeing their paycheck die. They tried to swamp the jinchuurikis, but weapons disintigrated and flesh burned if it got too close. Every thug fell at the hands of the jinchuuriki, and Kakashi and Sasuke took care of Gato's bodyguards with ease. Tazuna had put the finishing touches on the bridge as the ninja battled, except for the very last plank to be put in place. He asked the ninja to get his daughter and grandson and to get Sakura and Sai as well. He also asked if they could gather all the villagers as well.

After they heeded his requests, he placed the last board and declared the Great Jinchuuriki bridge open. Everyone cheered, even if most of the people didn't know what a jinchuuriki was. The only people who hadn't cheered was Team Seven. Kakashi and Sai were too composed for that, Sasuke was pissed it wasn't named the Great Uchiha Bridge, and Sakura agreed with everything Sasuke thought.

Both teams left within an hour, receiving a C-rank pay for a C-rank mission (even though Sakura was complaining they deserved more, to which Yugito knocked her unconcious). Team Seven headed back to Konoha, but Naruto noticed that Kakashi seemed to not even care about Naruto anymore. It felt a little disheartening to him, but he didn't realize that Naruto was the only thing on Kakashi's mind. He had a story to tell the Hokage.

* * *

Five days later, Team Bijuu returned to Kumo. While delivering his report to the Raikage, Yugito was off to the side talking to A about something. Just before Roshi got to the part about after Haku's rampage, A fainted.

"Yugito, what did you do to my son?!" Ē yelled. Secretly, he wanted to know simply so he could blackmail A into not jumping out of the windows. The paperwork was annoying enough as it is, but A just HAD to go and make some more with the bills of window repairs.

"I simply told him about how Bee finally revealed his love for Naruto," Yugito calmly replied. Ē stared at her for a moment, and followed his son's example.

"Yugito! Why would you tell them that! I wanted to at least wait until things were going steady!" Bee yelled at her.

"Ummm... excuse me! I don't remember you asking me to be your boyfriend!" Naruto said. With a huff, he walked out of the office. Bee stared blankly at the door.

"Wha... what just happened?" Bee asked in confusion.

"I think you were just rejected, Bee," Roshi answered. Bee stared at the door for a few more seconds, then he turned to Yugito.

"Yugito! You have to help me!"

"Now why would I do that?" she asked innocently. Bee glared at her.

"First off, you just outed me to my family without even asking me if it was okay. Secondly, thanks to you Naruto is pissed off at me! Now, I need your advice, and I need it now!" Yugito held up her hands and sighed.

"Well... if I _have _to. Sensei, do we have to stay for the rest of the report?"

"No, I think you two can leave. I'll handle the rest of it." Roshi replied. Smiling in appreciation, the two jinchuuriki dashed out. They dashed back in and went over to the window.

"Naruto is out there sobbing to Mabui, and she glared daggers at Bee the moment he walked in." Yugito explained. Bee opened the window, shivering in fear while doing so, and the two leapt outside. Roshi watched them dart across the rooftops to Bee's mansion, then closed the window.

* * *

**Finally! It has been revealed to the world that Naruto and Bee are in love! It seemed like a good way to celebrate the tenth anniversary of my story. Now, Naruto has the Kubikiribocho (Zabuza's sword) and he can actually wield it! Haku will stay in touch with the Bijuu Mind Link, so that's five out of nine wedges in the conference room. No idea on what to do with Zabuza missing his sword... maybe he'll just take another one from the SSotM? IDK...**

**1: Awesome rhymes, in such little time! I'm a poet and didn't even know it! (bopped on head by Bee for calling rap 'poetry'...)**

**KM:Owww! Bee! WTF are you DOING HERE?!**

**BEE: Duh, bitch! Authors will break the fourth wall sometimes, and it looks like you just did! (grabbed by the ear by Naruto) Owowowowow...**

**NARUTO: Get back into our universe you asshole! (tosses Bee through the wormhole). Sorry about that KM... he's just such a dick sometimes...**

**YUGITO: Don't worry Naruto, he's actually really ignorant about your relationship.**

**KM: Ermmmm... I _guess _I enjoy breaking the fourth wall?**

**Y&N: (glare at KM)**

**KM: I... I LOVE IT! Screw the fourth wall! (smiles fearfully)**

**Y&N: (glance at each other, then back to KM) Don't you forget it... BITCH!**

* * *

**Au revoir! I'll try to stay alive until I post the next chapter!**

**-Kage Musha**


	14. Chapter 11: Forgiven and Found

**KM: Welcome to my next installment of the series!**

**N: *silently crying in the corner***

**KM: Uhhh... Naruto, you okay there dude?**

**N: *glares at KM* Of course I'm alright! What makes you think any different?**

**KM: Well, Bee was being an idiot and I-**

**N: _DO NOT MENTION THAT ASSHOLE'S NAME!_**

**KM: *squeeks in fear* I-i won't s-sir... A-anyways, do not own Naruto. In response to some questions, I won't make Naruto OP in this universe...**

**N: Awww... why not?**

**KM: Simply put, you dominate battles in other fics that I've read. It seems pointless to have a battle with a ninja you'd be able to kill in a heartbeat!**

**N: True... what about my affinities though?**

**KM: Ah, I'm glad you brought that up! Now, you will be able to use the Wind and Fire cross (can't remember if it's Scorch or Blaze Release). However, I don't know how it works, since Narutopedia is not very informative on how they work. So, people who want to see the Release will have to review and tell me different Scorch/Blaze techniques and how they work.**

**N: Cool! Anyways... I hope you enjoy what happens between Bee and I in this chapter! It will be a... _surprising develpoment_... *chuckles evilly***

**KM: *stares at N, then slowly scoots chair away***

* * *

**One week later...**

Naruto was definitely avoiding Bee. All of Kumo was sure of it. Every time Naruto was walking through the streets, he wore a heartbroken expression. Whenever he crossed paths with Bee, Naruto would keep walking as though Bee didn't exist. Some residents were smart enough to figure out what was going on...

Naruto and Bee got into a fight, and Naruto was adamant about being right. Too bad they were completely wrong in that assumption. Only Naruto's friends and senseis knew the actual truth; about how Bee was ignorant about his and Naruto's relationship, and Naruto was heartbroken by it. Surprisingly, they were all okay with it (although the girls were worried about who Omoi would chose...). A and Ē were a little less accepting, but Ē was more upset that he wouldn't be getting grandchildren. Unless... A found a girl... but that would never happen. He was too obsessed about being powerful.

A was the only one who was truly uncomfortable with homosexuality. He loved his little brother, and Naruto was a little annoying but he was a nice kid. To think, though, that those two were getting together was just weirding him out. He had taken to avoiding both, and spent most of his time training. If Bee ever came into the room, A would wait a few seconds, then stop and jump out the window as though he had something to do.

Bee was really upset. His family had fainted in shock at the truth, his brother was avoiding him like he was a leper, and the boy he loved was acting as though Bee was less than nothing. Only Yugito and Roshi acted the same. It was almost like those two knew that the two male jinchuuriki were in love when they first met. Bee often considered the possibility those two were psychic or something...

Anyways, Yugito had been helping him out for the past week on how to apologize to Naruto, which entailed Bee doing something he would not like to do at all. However, desperate times call for desperate measures... which brings us to what was going on right now.

* * *

Naruto was quietly meditating in his living room. This was the only time he was actually able to stop thinking about that idiot, since said idiot actually hurt him a lot. The prick had the _gall_ to automatically assume that he and Naruto were a couple. Naruto wasn't even asked! He wasn't just going to blindly follow the teenager simply because they loved each other. No, he was determined to make his own choices in life, since he valued his freedom and independence quite often since he ran away from Konoha. Anyways, he was sitting in his living room when he heard a knock on the door. Sighing in annoyance, he got up to see who it was. If Yugito locked herself out again, he was going to have to tie a key around her neck like a cat collar! He opened the door, and saw Bee standing on the doorstep. He paused and stared at Bee, in both shock and annoyance.

Bee was sweating bullets, and he figured now was as good a time as any. Swallowing nervously, he got down on both knees and bowed in front of Naruto.

"Naruto, I am deeply sorry for my inconsiderate behavior towards you. It was wrong to autoamtically assume things of you, and I hope you will forgive me. Will you please allow me the honor of being your boyfriend?!" Bee practically was shouting towards the end of his speech. Naruto considered the jinchuuriki in front of him. He had apologized sincerely, and he was definitely desperate about now. Naruto smiled, then he grinned evilly. Yugito probably had a hand to play in this, and he knew just the way to thank her. He dropped the smile and went back to impassive.

"Bee..." Bee looked up in fear. "...if you want to be my boyfriend, then you need to stop the rap." Bee gulped.

"B-but... Naruto..."

"DON'T contradict me. You stop the rap completely. If I hear a rhyme at any time, then you die. ...wait..." Naruto stood still in shock. Bee almost grinned, except the situation was very tense right now.

"SEE! YOUR RAP IS A BAD INFLUENCE ON ME!" Naruto screamed.

"L-look. I'll stop okay? Now, please, will you let me be your boyfriend?" Bee asked. Naruto took a few deep breaths to calm down. When he was done, he glared at Bee. Secretly though, he was jumping in joy in his head. He pretended to accidentally rap, and the fear he induced in Bee shows it worked like a charm. He watched Bee slowly grow more nervous, until it seemed the kid was about to have a heart attack. He grinned at Bee.

"C'mere you!" He grabbed the dark-skinned jinchuuriki and pulled him into a kiss.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Yugito and Roshi were watching the proceedings across the way, hidden in a tree. They were close enough to see and hear everything. After watching Naruto demanding Bee, Yugito almost jumped in joy. She also realized that Naruto figured out what she did, and was thanking her in a subtle way. When the two jinchuuriki saw their friends kiss, Roshi sighed and pulled out a wallet, which Yugito snatched from his hand.

"I've got to stop making bets with you..." Roshi sighed.

"Speaking of bets, how long do you think it will take for Naruto and Bee to come out as a couple?" Yugito asked, grinning. Roshi stared at her, as he fought a mental war with himself.

"A week!" he yelled, then clamped his hands over his mouth. Yugito sighed in false sympathy.

"Gee... sorry sensei, but it'll be a little sooner than that..."

"What? What makes you so sure?!" In response, Yugito pointed at the street below. A small crowd happened to be gathering around the lovebirds. Money was exchanged between hands quite a few times. Roshi sighed a gave another coin purse to Yugito.

"You know, gambling is not very good for the heart, mind, soul... and wallet," Yugito said, grinning like .

* * *

It had been a week since the two finally became a couple. Civilians and ninjas across Kumo were facepalming at their stupidity. How could they not see the two boys were attracted to each other?! Both boys would be seen walking around Kumo holding hands, and they were both extremely happy.

A also decided that it wasn't too bad that Naruto and Bee were dating. He heard from Yugito that Naruto intimidated his younger brother into dropping the rap, and A couldn't be happier. Ē had also accepted Naruto, since he liked the idea of the young boy joining his family (Bee yelled in embarrassment when he mentioned this to the young couple). Ē had also been secretly researching specific seals. If his luck paid off, he figured he WOULD be getting some grandchildren(1)! Everyone else seemed to treat the two like normal.

This soon became the new normal of Kumo. Team Bijuu would go on missions, return, and the couple would be seen walking around Kumo together. This went on for another two months. Naruto, however, hadn't changed much from his earlier weaknesses. His sword was definitely working well with him, and he wielded it like a pro. Bee was even starting to have difficulty in kenjutsu spars with Naruto. Unfortunately, Naruto's Wind jutsus were still as undeveloped as before.

Two months after becoming a couple, Bee and Naruto were training at Training Ground 10.

"C'mon Naruto, I'm not feeling your usual intensity in our spars. What's wrong?" Bee asked. Naruto sighed.

"I'm... I'm fine. I just need some alone time..." Bee stared at him skeptically.

"...all right. I'll be waiting at the apartment." Bee quickly gave Naruto a kiss, then walked off towards the apartment. Naruto waited until Bee was out of sight, then got back to his training. He kept on trying to utilize his Wind chakra, to no avail. He spent a good thirty minutes doing this before he gave up. That was when he felt a chop to the neck, then he blacked out.

* * *

Tsunade hoisted the blonde ninja up and put him in the Fireman's carry. The darted over to the treeline where a specific white-haired pervert was waiting for her.

"Let's get him back to Konoha," Jiraya said.

* * *

**KM: Sorry it's such a short chapter! I just REALLY wanted to get the whole Bee/Naruto issue out of the way before I advance the story too much!**

**N: *snores loudly***

**KM: *turns to the two sannin* You know... you didn't HAVE to knock him out...**

**Tsunade: 'Course I did! He wouldn't have left willingly! Besides, everyone knows who we are, and he probably would've freaked at seeing two Konoha Sannin approach him!**

**KM: Yeah... I guess you're right... but he will DEFINITELY freak at seeing two sannin holding him prisoner.**

**(1): I'm going to make a seal that will allow Naruto to give childbirth! YAHHHH!**

**-excited about the future:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	15. Chapter 12: Returned and Rampaging

**Well now, it seems our favorite blonde shinobi has been discovered... okay, I don't think I'll do that again.**

**N: Damm right you don't!**

**KM: Ah... seems you've finally woken up, huh?**

**N: Duh!**

**B: *running throughout Kumo, frantically searching for Naruto***

**N: Awww... he's so SWEET!**

**KM: Are you going to tell him where we are or-**

**N: Nope. *grins***

**KM: Well, you should probably head back soon... he'll search this MYSTICAL ROOM WHERE CHARACTERS AND AUTHORS INTERACT TOGETHER, next.**

**N: What's with the weird name?...**

**KM: Gotta call this room _something._**

**N: Riiight... alright, see ya! *pops back into fanfic world***

**B: *pops into room* KM! Have you seen Naruto?!**

**KM: *sighs in mock sympathy* Ooohhh, Bee you JUST missed him...**

**B: WHERE IS HE?!**

**KM: Calm the FUCK down, bitch! You are going to find him before he gets back to Konoha, so don't-... shit...**

**B: Thank KM! *pops into real world***

**KM: I should not have said that... Anyways folks, Naruto FINALLY gets the training he needs... that's about it... do not own Naruto.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

Naruto was sitting in the mindscape along with Kyuubi.

"Sooo, how did they sneak up on me again, KYUUBI?" Naruto asked.

**"Don't blame me, KIT. You were so busy training you didn't even hear me warn you the two sannin were aproaching!" **Kyuubi yelled.

"Wait, sannin? You mean sages, right?"

**"Yeah, Jiraya of the Toads and Tsunade the Slug Queen."**

"But... but they're both from Konoha. Which means... shit, I need to wake up NOW!" Naruto grabbed a kunai from his toolbag and stabbed his leg. He gasped in pain, in both the mindscape and in the real world. His eyes snapped open...

* * *

Jiraya was carrying Naruto through the forest with Tsunade running along beside him, when he felt the kid shift a little.

"Tsunade... how long did you say he would stay unconscious?" Jiraya asked nervously.

"Until we make it out of Lightning Country. Why do you ask?" Tsunade replied.

"Get the ninja wire, quick." He grabbed Naruto with both hands and wrestled him against a tree. Tsunade unwound a length of wire that was long enough to wrap around the tree thrice.

"Let me go!" Naruto yelled. He was fully conscious now, and was struggling to free himself. Tsunade tied him up so that he couldn't move, and both sannin stepped back.

"Naruto, you need to calm down..." Jiraya said.

"How could I calm down when I'm being taken back to the one place I swore to never go back to!" Naruto screamed back at Jiraya.

"We are not a part of Konoha... trust me" Tsunade said. Naruto slowly stopped fighting, then looked at her with suspicion.

"Why?"

"We heard what they did to our godson over in Konoha. Rest assured, we will never willingly take someone there by force," Jiraya said, with venom lacing his voice.

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked. Both sannin face-planted into the ground.

"YOU ARE OUR GODSON, STUPID!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto stared at them for a moment, digesting what she said in his mind. Then he glared at them with such hate that they both took a step back in fear.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE MY GODPARENTS?! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU TWO WHEN I NEEDED YOU?!"

"Naruto, please listen to me. We had no clue what they were doing to you in Konoha! The only reason we found out was because we decided to head back for... specific reasons... If the Hokage had told us even a portion of how they were treating you, we would have been there instantly! We never came because we didn't know..." Jiraya explained. Naruto stared at them some more, before he sighed.

"Fine. I can understand not knowing, but what I don't understand was why you left in the first place!" Jiraya and Tsunade both sighed.

"Because the Hokage told us to."

"... explain."

"I assume you already know that you hold the Kyuubi," Naruto nodded, so Tsunade continued. "After the battle between Konoha and the Kyuubi, the Hokage brought us into a secret chamber in the tunnels that run throughout the mountain. He explained to us that we had to leave and not come back until you were sufficiently able to defend yourself from enemies. After we asked why, he said that if word got out that you were the son of the Yellow Flash, people would attack you in revenge for what your father did. Having the Kyuubi was a bonus, since they could release it on Konoha for a rampage. If you were seen with Minato's sensei, it would have been a dead giveaway! He told us that he would protect you in our absence... but he lied," Tsunade finished bitterly. Naruto stared at them some more. (Like, seriously. How long are these two going to be stared at?)

"Untie me," Naruto said. Jiraya glanced at Tsunade, who nodded, and he cut the wire holding Naruto. Naruto stood up, and walked over to the two sannin.

"You not being there for me on the word of a single man was idiotic. You have broken the oath you gave to my parents, and I have lost any trust for you two." Both sannin hung their heads in shame. "However..." they looked up. "... you can start making it up to me now." Naruto finished with a smile and gave the two a hug, which they gladly returned.

"Promise you won't leave me again," Naruto said sternly. Jiraya and Tsunade both quickly assured the blonde they would not. Naruto started walking in a direction.

"Ermmm... where are you going?" Tsunade asked.

"Back to Kumo..." Naruto asked, confused.

"You're headed towards Kiri right now..." Jiraya sighed. Naruto looked in the direction he was heading.

"Oh... I knew that!" Both sannin did another face-plant.

* * *

**Back in Kumo...**

Bee was, quite literally, FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW! After he left the training ground, he headed back to the apartment. He waited two hours for Naruto before sighing, as he knew he had to get his boyfriend; otherwise the jinchuuriki would train himself till he passed out. He walked back to the training ground, and was shocked to see that Naruto wasn't there. Worrying slightly, he headed towards the ramen stand to see if Naruto grabbed a bite to eat. After hearing from the waitress that she hadn't seen Naruto all day, Bee started panicking. He quickly ran to Training Ground 6, since he knew Yugito and Roshi liked to train there(1). He entered, and was almost hit by Roshi's body sailing through the air to hit the wall.

"Jeez, Yugi... did you have to hit me THAT HARD?" Roshi comlpained. Yugito just stared at him for a while. She blinked once and answered, "Yes."

"Guys, stop what you're doing and come help me. I think Naruto's missing." Bee said. Both ninja looked at him for a moment.

"Bee, this better be real this time. Last time you said Naruto was kidnapped, he happened to be at the weapons store, where you didn't CHECK." Yugito said.

"Well, I haven't checked there yet... but I really do believe it this time! I waited for him to get back to the apartment for two hours! He wasn't at the training grounds, and when I checked at the ramen stand, he wasn't there either!"

"Hmmm... this sounds a little more convincing this time..." Roshi pondered. Then he noticed Yugito wasn't standing next to him anymore. He looked towards Kumo to see said kunoichi dashing across rooftops to see if she could sense him within the village.

"She actually believed you this time..." Roshi said in fear. Bee gulped nervously.

"Go tell the Raikage, now!" Roshi ordered. He quickly dashed off after Yugito, while Bee headed towards the HQ building.

* * *

Naruto, Jiraya, and Tsunade were almost an hour away from Kumo when they heard a giant roar of rage. If they focused, they could have also heard a little heartbreak as well.

"Naruto... what the hell was that?!" Tsunade yelled. Naruto nervously scratched the back of his head, chuckling a little.

"Ermmm, that would happen to be my over-protective boyfriend who has gone into his Eight-tailed form trying to find me..." Both sannin stared at him in shock.

"EIGHT TAILS?!" Tsunade yelled in fear.

"BOYFRIEND?!" Jiraya yelled in disbelief. His two companions stared at him for a moment.

"Problem?" Naruto asked, as he slipped a kunai into his hand. Jiraya gulped.

"Nononono! I was just... surprised... you were gay." Naruto glared at Jiraya a little more, before turning back to Kumo.

"Alright, Bee is the Eight-Tails jinchuuriki. He is, obviously, going on a rampage since he can't find me. I'm not sure if he's actually inside the village right now, but if he is, we need to take him down fast." He got down on all fours, then slowly began to access Kurama's chakra. A red aura surrounded him, giving him fox-like features. A tail sprouted and was soon followed by another. Naruto left it at that, though. He hasn't been able to do more than two without going a little nuts... He tensed his muscles, then sprang forward at such a speed that left the two sannin shocked. He made it to Kumo within five minutes.

* * *

Naruto, still in his Two-Tailed from, was communicating with Kurama as he dashed forward.

_"Yo, Kurama. Can you make a mind-link to Gyuki and Bee?" _Naruto asked.

_**'Sorry kit... whenever a jinchuuriki looses control, they are unable to hear anything inside the mind. I can get to Gyuki, but he can't do much right now...'** _Kurama responded. Naruto sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. He made it to the wall and leapt to the top. He saw Bee attacking the village in pure rage at losing Naruto. He also saw two red blurs darting around the giant ox trying to lead his attacks away from the village. Roshi and Yugito, it seemed, were trying to get him to tire out while leading him away from civilians. Naruto lept down to join them in battle.

"**Y**O**! **B**E**E**!**" Naruto yelled. A demonic undertone laced his voice, but the message got across. The Eight-Tails stopped in its tracks and turned to Naruto. It recognized him, and joy was evident. But rage took over.

**"WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE?! WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY DID YOU _LEAVE _ME?!"** the jinchuuriki yelled.

**"**N**O**T** M**Y **F**A**U**L**T**, **B**E**E**! **K**O**N**O**H**A**'**S **T**W**O **S**A**N**N**I**N** T**O**O**K** M**E**. **B**U**T** T**H**E**Y **B**R**O**U**G**H**T** M**E **B**A**C**K**! **I **P**R**O**M**I**S**E **I **W**O**U**L**D** N**E**V**E**R** L**E**A**V**E** Y**O**U**!**!**!**" Naruto yelled back. Bee considered this. Then he slightly nodded his head, before he shrank back down to normal size. Naruto lept down to meet him, and both got rid of their tailed cloaks. Bee shakily grinned at Naruto before fainting from exhaustion. Naruto was able to catch him before he fell. He smiled at his boyfriend, then carried him back to the apartment.

"You big dummy..." Naruto mumbled in amusement.

* * *

Unknown to the two boys, A and Ē were watching the whole thing. They heard about the two sannin, and were pissed off they would do such a thing. He felt a pulse of chakra towards the south gate, and motioned for his son to follow. As they got closer, they saw Jiraya and Tsunade standing there, in shock at the destruction of the village. A and Ē quickly activated their Lightning Armor and grabbed the two sannin in an instant.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Tsunade screeched.

"Well now, you think that simply because you returned a shinobi you kidnapped that you would be off the hook?"Ē said. Jiraya and Tsunade gulped.

"We have a LOT to talk about..." A said.

* * *

**YAYYYY! I'm all done with my first semester finals! WHOPWHOOP! So... Jiraya and Tsunade are going to be punished for their actions, and I got to show the relationship Naruto and Bee have... I think that's a successful chapter! **

**(1): 2 Tails plus 4 Tails equals 6**

**Also... I suddenly feel like making another Naruto fanfic... I don't know what to do though so I need YOUR HELP! Reqs:**

**Must be with Naruto as main character**

**No crossovers**

**Pairing is allowed, but must be M/M with Naruto**

**I will decide which pairings are okay. Don't give me someone I don't know/like**

**Naruto must not become god-like in power! This is a big one, since I said before that Naruto being in a battle where he could decimate his opponent in an instant is tiring and no fun to the readers.**

**Anyways... review to give me ideas. I look forward to reading about them!**

**-anticipating the future:**

_**Kage Musha**_


	16. Chapter 13: Punishments and Preparations

**Welcome to Chapter 13 of the Fox Sage's journey!**

**KM: (He's not a sage yet...)**

**N: Yes... but I'm GOING to be a sage!**

**KM: How do you know?! I could kill you off right now and end the story! Good-bye!... See you later!**

**N: You wouldn't dare!**

**KM: Oh? And pray tell why not?  
**

**B: I'm standing right behind you... BITCH!**

**KM: *gulps and slowly turns around* H-hey Bee! I... I, um, was wondering where you were off to!**

**B: *glares a KM while releasing huge amounts of KI***

**KM: *turns to N* I'm going to die now, aren't I?**

**N: Yes... yes you are...**

**B: *drags a screaming and flailing KM into a mysterious, shadowy dungeon; screams of pain are heard for an hour before the body of KM is tossed back into the room***

**N: Damm... did you have to be so rough with him Bee?**

**B: Yes.**

**N: Well, who's gonna write the story now?**

**B: *sighs* FIIIIINE. I trapped his soul in this jar for... _later entertainment_...**

**N: You are being too overprotective when it comes to me...**

**B: Yes I am! Now put the stupid soul back in his body!**

**KM: *wakes up, and sees B; scoots to the opposite end of the room from him* N-no more! Limbs do not bend that far back, yes I need all my organs, and I do NOT appreciate the sex change!**

**N: Seriously, Bee?**

**B: He threatened to kill you!**

**KM: No I didn't! I was explaining to him about how, as the author, I have absolute control over this dimension! I never was actually going to do it! I'd lose all my fans out there!**

**B: ...oh.**

**KM: Yeah, 'OH'... Anyways, while I have surgery to fix all the thing Bee did to me, you guys enjoy this chapter. I do not own Naruto outside of the fanfiction world.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsunade and Jiraya were doing their best to hold their composure, but they were getting dangerously close to needing new pants. The Raikage was currently chewing them out something fierce, with the two sannin standing in front of him like children getting scolded and A standing in a corner glaring at them.

"How DARE you kidnap a ninja from my village! Not to mention he is dating my adopted son-" Ē started, but Jiraya interrupted him.

"Wait... your son is the one dating my godson?!"

"Yes... do you have a _problem _Jiraya-sama?" A answered with a deadly undertone. Jiraya quickly shook is head.

"Nononononono, I was just... wondering who stole Naruto's heart!" Everyone stared at him, disbelief evident on their faces. Ē continued as though there was no interruption.

"Now, I don't care if you two are sannin, hokage, or even daimyos... NO ONE CROSSES KUMO WITHOUT GETTING SOME PAYBACK!" Ē roared.

"We are very sorry Raikage-sama... but we promise we were never going to take him back to Konoha! Or any other Hidden Village for that matter!" Tsunade said.

"Why?" A asked. Jiraya and Tsunade both scoffed in contempt.

"First off, he's our godson. Second, we only found out about how the villagers treated him after we returned and asked the Hokage where he was at. No one thought to mention to us that our godson was being beaten daily!" Jiraya ranted. Both Kumo ninjas digested that for a moment.

"Interesting... the boy's rightful guardians didn't even know what he was going through. What I'M more concerned with is WHY you left in the FIRST PLACE?" Both sannin stopped for a moment, as though this never occurred to them. Ē snorted in contempt.

"You never even considered the fact that you left him, did you? Shows how responsible you two are... I wonder if Namikaze-san hadn't made a poor choice in keeping the boy safe-" Tsunade punched the Raikage's desk in a fury, completely destroying it.

"You have NO RIGHT-"

"OF COURSE I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! MY SONS FOUND HIM, BROUGHT HIM, AND WE RAISED HIM! WE ARE MORE OF A FAMILY TO HIM THAN EITHER OF YOU!"

* * *

Naruto had gotten Bee into the hospital where he could recuperate from his rampage. He was walking back outside when he heard the Raikage yelling in anger. He looked up at the building he just left.

"*sigh*... I better rescue my godparents from Raikage-sama's wrath..." he said to himself. He started to run up the side of the building towards the windows of his destination...

* * *

The Raikage was yelling at the two sannin, when something crashed through the window. It rolled along the floor before jumping up and landing a finishing pose before bowing.

"Not bad, squirt." A said. "Next time, make sure you add a little more explosions to make it more awesome."

"NARUTO!"Ē yelled in exasperation. "How many times do I need to tell you and A not to break the windows?! It adds more paperwork! AND THAT IS THE _LAST _THING I NEED AS THE RAIKAGE!"

"Sorry Rai-jiji(1), but it was the quickest way into the room..." Naruto said. A tick mark appeared over Ē's eye.

"Well then... want to see the quickest way _out _of the room?" Naruto nodded eagerly, oblivious to the danger. Ē walked up to the blonde jinchuuriki, activated his Lightning Armor, and sent the boy sailing out of Kumo with a powerful punch. The sannin in the room winced at the pain, but Tsunade also had stars in her eyes.

"You have almost the same strength as me!" she shouted in joy.

"Yeah... what about it?" Tsunade smirked at the Raikage.

"It'll make an interesting arm-wrestling match..."

* * *

After making it back to the Raikage's office (using the doorway this time), Naruto cleared up the matter of the sannin.

"Raikage-sama, I know exactly what these two did during my time in Konoha. I can't say I trust them because of that. However, I am willing to forgive them, so you don't need to make this case personal." Naruto explained. Ē sighed.

"Look, Naruto. This goes beyond the personal level. They kidnapped a Kumo ninja from right inside my village! I could charge them with trespassing, kidnapping, assault, and a whole bunch of other charges as well! I'm not saying I will..." he added hastily after seeing Naruto's glare, "... but the council might not be so lenient." Jiraya sighed.

"Even after leaving Konoha, we STILL have to deal with the council!" he exclaimed in exasperation.

"I just don't understand what the big deal is with the council!" Naruto said. "You're the RAIKAGE! You can't just let them walk all over you!" Tsunade nodded at the boy's words.

"He's right. Back in our old village, our sensei had barely any room to enforce his power upon the village. The Hidden Villages are not a democracy, but a dictatorship!" After listening to this little speech, Ē gained a fire in his eyes. He got up and left for the council downstairs. After some brief yelling and smashing of objects, he returned with a smile on his face.

"So... they are NOT going to punish you in any way," was all he said. Jiraya and Tsunade sighed in relief.

"HOWEVER..." both sannin gulped in fear, "...you still need to atone for the sins you have comitted. I'm not punishing you as the Raikage, but since he happens to be dating my son I WILL make you pay simply for Naruto's sake!"

"Rai-jiji! I TOLD you to not worry about it! They will make it up to me simply by being there for me now!" Naruto yelled.

"NO! I will give them immunity from the law, but not from myself! They have caused you a lot of pain, my boy... do you really feel that should go unpunished?"

"Well... no, but-" "GOOD! Then it's decided! Now I want you to leave, Naruto. I need to discuss some things with Jiraya and Tsunade." Naruto huffed in annoyance at the request, but left the office and headed out to go find Bee. He was missing his boyfriend...

* * *

"Now then, I know this seems unorthodox, but Naruto here has been struggling these past few years as a ninja. Which means I want you two to do anything and everything to train him! He has been unable to do futon jutsu, and has been lacking in self-confidence. It doesn't help that his two teammates/ best friends have been named Rookie and Kunoichi of the Year. This is what you will do to make up for leaving Naruto back then." Jiraya and Tsunade nodded, and then left to discuss how they would train Naruto.

* * *

**GUESS WHAT? I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER ON MY _BRAND NEW LAPTOP_! Got it for Christmas this year, and I couldn't be happier!**

**Now, this chapter is a little shorter than normal, and I apologize. I've had writer's block for a few days now, and I just wanted to get this out of the way. Another thing I wanted to address to my reviewers: If there is something wrong with my writing style, or you don't like the whole 'Breaking the 4th Wall' thing, then PLEASE let me know! I want to make this story the best it can be for everyone who reads it, and I don't want it to look like it was half-assed or something...**

**Oh, and one more thing. Some _bastard_ has decided to flame me simply because of the seal I mentioned in Chapter 11! This is a fanfiction about an anime show in a world that doesn't, and never WILL exist! Anything can happen, and seals can do a lot of different things... so just LAY OFF MY BACK, SINCE WHO MADE YOU 'KING OF THE FANFICTION'?!**

**(1): Naruto needed a nickname for the Raikage like he did the Hokage. He named him lightning-grandpa, since grandpa was already taken by the Hokage.**

**Please review your questions, comments, and concerns.**

**-from the brand, _spanking_ new laptop of...**

_**Kage Musha**_


	17. Exciting News!

**Hi, I'm back and I have brought EXCITING NEWS! Nothing to do with the laptop, so don't worry...**

**I have a new story!**

**...any applause? Any at all?... *sigh***

**ANYWAYS: My new story is a crossover between Naruto and Fairy Tail. The name is... long and confusing and Japanese, so just go to my profile and you'll find it.**

**I'm hoping I'll gain as much support with that story as I did with this one (reviewers... you know who you are... *wink wink*), so check it out and tell me what you all think.**

**-signing out for the time being:**

_**Kage Musha**_


End file.
